True Love : Dance with me: Remember
by Carito-Sweet
Summary: Esta es una historia donde la traición, el amor y la amistad estaran presentes al final del día, Troy y Gabriella se aman, pero no los dejan ser felices, con tanto alboroto, alguien llegara para ayudarles o arruinar su ultimo año en East High.
1. Chapter 1

Hola!! es mi primer Fic así es que no sean tan duros conmigo si? Bueno quiero recalcar que me encanta High School Musical y aunque parezca que no, adoro a Troy y Gabriella juntos.

**Dejen Reviews please.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**UNA LLAMADA**

Habían pasado las finales de Básquetbol y el Decatlón Académico en East High, todo el mundo seguía aturdido por la emoción, de que habían ganado, estaba muy próximo el baile de fin de año, ya todos preparaban sus atuendos para ese gran día, pero aun quedaban unos cuantos meses, en los que se definiría que tan unidos podrían llegar a estar.

Esa mañana Troy recibió una llamada inesperada, de alguien que pensó no volvería a ver en mucho tiempo. Su teléfono celular sonó... Ring Ring

-Bueno??

-Hola, me extrañaste-la voz del teléfono hizo que recordara su pasado, que no había olvidado y no olvidaría nunca.

-Hola!!-contesto Troy un tanto emocionado y a la vez extrañado por aquella misteriosa llamada- pensé que no volvería a saber nada de ti.

-Jajajaja, que poco me conoces Troy Bolton

-Mas bien yo diría que te conozco demasiado bien, como para pensar que me llamarías antes de terminar la Secundaria.

-Vamos Troy, tenia que saber que había pasado contigo

-Si debí suponerlo.

-Pero, no contestaste a mi pregunta, me extrañaste?

-Tu que crees?, es obvio uno no olvida así como así.

-Bueno me alegra escuchar eso-dijo aquella voz, alegre y llena de vida. Tengo que colgar, te llamare después. Bye

Al terminar aquella conversación, Troy aun estaba consternado por la llamada, pensativo sobre el comedor de su casa, no escucho que su padre le llamaba.

-Troy... Troy, vamos tenemos que irnos o llegaras tarde a clases.

-Ya voy Papá, solo recojo mis cosas

-Bueno, te espero en el auto.

Troy bajo rápidamente de su cuarto con sus libros un poco revueltos, subió al auto de su padre sin decir o mencionar nada sobre la llamada que había recibido minutos antes. Muy pronto llegaron a la escuela, donde ya aguardaban la llegada de Troy, la superestrella del equipo de Básquetbol.

-Que hay Troy?!-pregunto Chad-te noto preocupado.

-Ah! No es nada-respondió Troy

-Bueno entonces démonos prisa, las chicas nos esperan adentro de la escuela.

-Bien vamos.

Llegaron a donde estaban Gabriella y Taylor, platicando sobre las clases de química.

-Hola Troy!!- saludo Gabriella muy emocionada de que su "amigo " acabara de llegar, a pesar de lo mucho que se gustaban los 2, su romance aun no se concretaba, por una cosa o por otra siempre que ellos dos, por fin se armaban de valor, terminaban interrumpidos sin querer por sus amigos.

-Hola Gabriella!!-los dos se miraban tan enamorados, cada uno se perdía en los ojos del otro, al mirarse el tiempo pasaba tan lento, que era indescriptible saber que pasaba por sus mentes en esos momentos.

-Señor Bolton, Señorita Montez, hagan el favor de tomar sus asientos ¡AHORA!-Por un momento creyeron que al fin podría suceder, pero gracias a la señora Darbus, sus planes se interrumpieron-Muy bien jovencitos en esta clase...bla...bla...

La clase paso volando y sin prestarle mucha atención a la maestra todos, escucharon el timbre y salieron corriendo del salón, todos excepto Ryan y Sharpay, que aun seguían discutiendo sobre como fue que Gabriella y Troy los hubieran desplazado del musical.

-Ryan no seas tonto, tenemos que hacer algo, ese iba a ser nuestro ultimo musical y lo dejamos ir... sabes lo que eso significa.-decía Sharpay muy enojada.

-Que ya no somos populares??-respondió Ryan pensativo

-Ashhh!! Nunca entiendes nada, pero ya tendré un plan, por lo menos en mi ultimo año podré ganar el titulo de reina del baile, y nadie me lo arrebatara ni siquiera esa...esa Gabriella Montez.

-Claro hermana y como lo lograras?, ya tienes un plan?-protesto Ryan

-No aun no, pero te aseguro que antes de que puedas decir: I love Sharpay, lo tendre-sonrio la rubia, quien abandono el salón dejando a Ryan intentando decir aquella frase tan peculiar.

Durante el desayuno todo transcurrió normal, cada cual con su grupo de amigos, hasta que Troy, se levanto de la mesa.

-Gabriella-trago un poco de saliva-me acompañas?- todos empezaron a cuchichear al escuchar la propuesta, al fin lo lograrían, seria el principio de un gran romance.

-Claro-sonrió Gabriella, miro a Taylor y esta le devolvió una mirada de emoción.

Caminaron juntos por los pasillos entre la multitud que paseaba por ahí, a fuera se escuchaba un gran alboroto, parecía que a la escuela había llegado una estrella de Rock, pero sin tomarle importancia, Troy se disponía a proponerle a Gaby que fueran pareja, pero...

-RING...RING-era de nuevo el celular de Troy.-Me disculpas un momento, Gabriella?

-Claro-ella lo miro con extrañeza. Troy se dio la vuelta y contesto.

Era de nuevo la misma persona que en la mañana...

-Hola de nuevo!!-dijo la voz del telefono

-Hola!-dijo Troy contento- Donde estas?

-Mas cerca de lo que te imaginas, en verdad quieres verme?

-Ya sabes que si, estas aquí en Albuquerque??

-Bueno, en vista de que veo, que te alegra mi llamada, podría decirte, voltea para atrás.

Troy rápidamente volteo hacia atrás, y no podía creer lo que veía, ahora sabia porque tanto alboroto, hacia unos minutos afuera de la escuela. El y una chica corrieron a abrazarse, mientras Gabriella observaba la escena...


	2. Chapter 2

Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews y los que no de todas formas se que leyeron la historia, me siento feliz de que en el primer capitulo de mi 1° fic, llegue a 63 hits, gracias a todos por ello.

Sigan dejando Reviews, para mí son muy muy importantes

UN ENCUENTRO INESPERADO

Gabriella no hizo más que ver, aquella escena que la ponía tan triste, algunas lagrimas rodaron por su rostro, pero no sabia porque, si la chica y Troy, el chico que le gustaba, se estaban abrazando pero y que?, Tal vez solo era su prima o amiga lejana. Pero todo empeoro cuando Troy y la chica se alejaban del lugar aun abrazados y sin mirar hacia atrás.

Sharpay quien aun planeaba como vengarse de Gabriella, al observar la tan lamentable escena, logro al fin idear el mejor plan para hacer sufrir a Gaby, así es que se acerco hasta donde estaba ella.

Hola Gaby!-dijo hipócritamente. Gabriella aun secando sus lagrimas, volteo para ver quien le hablaba y se sorprendió muchísimo.

Ahh... eres tu Sharpay

Claro que soy yo, a quien más esperabas. No me digas que a Troy, porque acabo de ver que se fue con Darla

Con quien?

Con Darla, la chica esta, que armaba un escándalo afuera de la escuela

Parece que tú la conoces muy bien, no Sharpay?-dijo Gabriella

Por supuesto, si todos por aquí la conocemos, podría contarte mucho sobre ella y Tro..., aunque pensándolo bien creo que mejor no-rió Sharpay sabiendo la respuesta que obtendría de Gabriella

Por favor Sharpay háblame de ella

No sé si te guste saber, que paso con ella y... bueno eso historia antigua

Vamos, Por favor.-Sharpay no se hizo del rogar y antes de que terminara la frase acepto.

Te espero en mi casa, digamos hoy después de clases, puedes venir a comer si quieres.

Claro, nos vemos en tu casa

Mira esta es mi dirección-saco de su bolsa una tarjeta en color lila, con letras doradas y adornos estilo Sharpay- Nos vemos luego, Adiosito- Y se alejo de donde estaba Gabriella, sonriendo para sí misma.

Gabriella, camino un rato por los pasillos y de pronto se encontró con Taylor.

Taylor muy emocionada, le pregunto aquello que Gabriella anhelaba tanto oír de Troy.

Déjame adivinar Troy y tu ya son novios-

No Taylor, de nuevo, creo que el destino...-no continuo pero parecía estar muy triste.

Que paso?, Chad me contó que Troy, ayer por la noche le dijo que hoy se te iba a declarar.

Pues tal vez, pero no lo hizo, por el contrario se fue con una chica- molesta contesto Gabriella

Una chica?- se sorprendió Taylor

Si, Sharpay me dijo que se llamaba Darla o algo así, yo...

Darla!! Esta aquí? No lo puedo creer...-emocionada

Así que tu también la conoces

Sii, ella es la chica más popular de East High, aunque Sharpay diga todo lo contrario

Ah, ya veo, entonces tu podrías decirme que hay entre ella y Troy- pregunto Gabriella

Creo que ya me tengo que ir a clases- contesto Taylor evadiendo el tema y dirigiéndose hasta el salón de clases más cercano.

Troy no apareció en toda la mañana. Gabriella seguía con sus clases sin prestar mucha atención, porque aun estaba muy preocupada, Por fin sonó el timbre de salida y Gabriella se dirigió lo más pronto posible a la casa de Sharpay. Al llegar ni siquiera noto, que era muy grande, con piscina y cancha de golf, lo único que quería era quitarse la duda, quería pensar y estar segura de que era solo su prima. Toco el timbre y abrió la mucama.

Si, a quien buscas?

Vine a hablar con Sharpay, ella esta aquí?.

No, todavía no llega de la escuela, pero si ella te dijo que vinieras, pasa y espérala, no debe tardar mucho.

Muy bien, gracias-Gabriella paso y espero un rato sentada en el sofá, luego se levanto y fue hacia la chimenea, donde había muchas fotos de Sharpay, Ryan y su familia, pero hubo una que logro captar su atención, en ella estaban 4 chicos, parecía que era de algunos años atrás, era Sharpay, Troy y la chica que le pareció haberse ido con Troy, Darla, y además un chico que se parecía a Troy, pero no conocía. En ese momento Sharpay, llego a su casa y vio que Gabriella observaba sus fotos.

Ya vine, perdón la demora pero...-se sorprendió Sharpay

Oh lo siento mucho, Sharpay, es que como no habías llegado, pensé que podría ver las fotos de tu familia.

Claro no te preocupes, ven vamos a mi cuarto, tengo que dejar mis cosas- Sharpay observo a Gabriella, muy pensativa, pero luego se encogió de hombros.

Subieron las escaleras y luego de un largo pasillo, por fin se encontraron frente a una puerta de color rosa, con una estrella dorada que decía Sharpay. Sharpay abrió la puerta de su habitación, y Gabriella noto que todo era bastante...bastante rosado.

RYAN!!!!-Grito Sharpay- que rayos haces en mi habitación y con mi diario. Ryan se sobresalto, al escuchar los gritos de su hermana.

Pues es que yo solo...- Ryan estaba muy nervioso

Si quieres, tus tontos boletos, debiste habérmelos pedido, no entrar y husmear a mi cuarto.

Gabriella observaba muy divertida, la pelea entre hermanos.

Si, jejeje-Ryan rió nervioso-no lo pensé Sharpay

Que raro!!, toma-le entrego unos boletos rosados- Ahora largo

Si Sharpy, como digas- y Ryan salió de la habitación de puntillas

Sharpay por un minuto se quedo mirando la puerta y luego se dio cuenta de que Gabriella, aun estaba ahí.

Lo siento mucho, ya sabes como son los hermanos.

Emmm, si entiendo

Bueno discúlpame un momento, tengo que cambiarme, estas en tu casa , puedes hacer lo que quieras- propuso Sharpay, a regañadientes.

Mientras Sharpay volvía, Gabriella observo todo en aquel cuarto, y se dio cuenta de que en una pared, había centenares de fotos de Sharpay y una que otra de sus amigos, al acercarse vio que entre ellas estaba Troy, Darla, su hermano Ryan y el chico que se parecía a Troy.

Ya volví-salió del biombo Sharpay.- En que estábamos?

Me ibas a contar sobre la chica nueva

Primer error, ella no es nueva, Troy la conoce desde el principio

El principio?-pregunto Gabriella

Si desde que todos éramos niños, nos conocimos en el Kinder

Ya veo, bueno lo que quiero saber es que relación tiene esta chica y Troy

No presiones, para allá voy-Sharpay se molesto un poco- Verás, desde el inicio, en todas las secundarias, existe gente popular y gente que no lo es, en East High, habemos 4, Sharpay Evans, ósea yo, Troy Bolton, Darla Scavo y Jason Bolton.

Hasta donde quieres llegar con esto Sharpay? Y quien es Jason Bolton?

Aguarda ya lo verás, déjame seguir, si?, Yo soy la estrella del teatro-Sharpay fijo su mirada en Gabriella, recordó cuando le arrebato su ultimo y muy querido musical- Troy Bolton, la estrella del equipo de Básquetbol, Jason Bolton, La estrella del futbol y Darla... Darla es la capitana de porristas- Al decir este ultimo nombre Sharpay lo hizo nada contenta.- Ya sabes, siempre dicen que los deportistas nunca se resisten a sus porristas y asi fue.

Quieres decir que Troy y Darla fueron novios?

No solo eso, desde el Kinder están juntos, no dudo y en estos momentos Troy le este pidiendo a Darla que nuevamente sean pareja.

Estas palabras se clavaron en la mente de Gabriella, le llegaron muy dentro, y su corazón quedo herido, era como estar sola en el mundo sin ninguna amigo, bajo la lluvia, como si nunca en su vida hubiera existido un gesto de ternura o cariño. Además porque a ella?, hacia 5 minutos que había regresado y ya se le declaraba, mientras ella tenia esperando tantos meses y todavía Troy no lo hacía.

Y lo mejor es que sus familias y la mía son muy amigas y están de acuerdo en su romance, no lo dudo y hasta esperan que ellos 2 se casen.- Pero, para mi gusto Troy merece a alguien mejor, alguien como tu-dijo Sharpay acercándose al oído de Gabriella y susurrándole esto ultimo.

Será mejor que me vaya- se apresuro a decir Gabriella y salió rápidamente por la puerta.

Sharpay sonrió maliciosamente, saboreando su triunfo, lo había conseguido Gabriella estaba sufriendo y de seguro estaba muy celosa, En ese instante Ryan entro, a la habitación de su hermana.

Que hacia Gabriella aquí?

Nada hermanito, todo era parte del plan

Así, que ya pensaste en uno- Ryan aun intentando decir I love Sharpay

Claro, tu hermana es tan lista- elogiándose a si misma- Muy pronto esa Gabriella aprenderá, que nadie nadie, se mete con Sharpay Evans.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola!! De nuevo agradeciéndoles su reviews y comentarios, muchas muchas gracias de verdad, y también a los que leen, aunque no dejen reviews.

Bueno en HSM, hay canciones y bailes así es que yo no me podía quedar atrás y muy pronto este sé convertirá en un SongFic, con enlace directo a las canciones por su interprete original, solo imagínense que los personajes del Fic las cantan.

**Sigan dejando sus Reviews**.

NOCHE DE FIESTA 

La noche siguiente (Sábado), estaría llena de sorpresas para los estudiantes de East High.

Troy estaba emocionado, porque todo había quedado estupendo, tal como lo planeo, sin lugar a dudas todo el mundo se llevaría una gran sorpresa. Pero entre tanto, sabia que se olvidaba de algo pero no lograba recordar que, seguramente era algo sin importancia.

En la casa de la familia Evans, Sharpay y Ryan discutían.

-Sharpay, habíamos hablado de esto... la fiesta es de blanco y negro, no puedes ir vestida de otro color o no te dejaran entrar- dijo Ryan un poco nervioso, por la reacción que podría obtener de su hermana.

-Calla Ryan, tu no sabes nada, yo tengo que ser la reina de esta fiesta-sonrió Sharpay, viéndose en el espejo.

-Bien si no te dejan pasar será culpa tuya-respondió molesto Ryan- además la fiesta no es en tu honor

-Otra vez con lo mismo-con un tono de voz elevado- me importa un bledo que esta fiesta sea de esa porrista de quinta, yo voy como me pegue la gana y nadie me lo va a impedir, además conseguí un boleto extra para Gabriella.

-No que era tu mejor amiga? Además, desde cuando te cae bien Gabriella.??

-Ryan, Ryan, Ryan, querido hermanito, tu no conoces mis planes, hoy, Gabriellita se llevará una gran sorpresa cuando vea a su adorado Troy con otra. Y quien dijo que Darla era mi mejor amiga...upps, creo que fui yo, pero sabes siempre la he odiado, y siempre lo haré, no parare para acabar con ella, bueno... lo más importante ahora, es que Troy y Gabriella se separen y por lo visto con la llegada de Darla todo será más fácil

-Y eso lo dices porque...

-No lo has notado??, Darla solo lleva aquí un día y Troy ya se olvido por completo de Gabriella, claro que tu y yo tenemos que hacer que parezca que Darla y Troy son novios otra vez-sonrió malévolamente.

-Bueno, es que yo no...

-Mira entiendo lo que sientes por Darla, pero mira ella será la menos afectada-intento calmar a Ryan- por el momento claro.

Ryan la miro, algo desconcertado, pero sabía que si a su hermana se le metía algo en la cabeza nadie se lo podría sacar, hasta que lo consiguiera, sin más no tuvo más remedio que escuchar el plan de Sharpay.

Gabriella, estaba muy preocupada, no sabia nada de Troy y no le había llamado, sin lugar a dudas tenía que hacer algo, pero como?, Para empezar ella y Troy no eran nada, más que amigos. Y que le iba a reclamar?, Que la cambiara por su ex novia.

-Vamos Gabriella, tienes que ser fuerte-se decía en sus adentros, mientras terminaba de arreglarse el cabello para la fiesta.

Por fin llegó el momento, Troy subió a su auto y se dirigió a la casa de Darla, llamó a su celular.

-Hola!que haces?-pregunto Troy

-Pues acabo de llegar del Hair Salon y pensaba empezar a desempacar, y tu?, creí que habíamos acordado, no llamarnos hasta mañana-dijo alegre Darla

-Si, pero ya sabes como soy-rió- estoy muy cerca de tu casa, quieres venir conmigo a la nueva Galería de arte?

-Dios Troy, que rayos quieres que yo haga en una "GALERÍA"??- replico Darla

-No lo sé, pero... acompáñame, sí?

-Bueno esta bien, ya que... pero...

-Si ya sé que me vas a decir, lo único que te digo es que tienes 5 minutos para que estés lista, sino te saco de tu casa como estés.-dijo Troy muy divertido

-Jajajaja, muy gracioso, te veo en 30 minutos

-Dije 5

-15 si quisiste

-Esta bien, te veo en "15 MINUTOS". Bye

Darla corrió, hasta su guardarropa a buscar algo que ponerse.

-Veamos... una galería??-se quedo observando por un rato y eligió un lindo vestido Rosa, con un fajo beige en la cintura y ampón en la parte baja- Sabia que este vestido me sacaría de un apuro, papá tuvo mucha razón al regalármelo-sonrió en el espejo y acomodo su cabello, formando algunos rizos en las puntas, saco del cajón una pequeña cajita que tenia un prendedor con piedras preciosas.

Al llegar a la casa de Darla, Troy vio una vieja fotografía, en ella había una chica muy linda, de cabello rubio oscuro, ojos azules y unos labios muy rojos, era Darla, su mejor amiga aun no sabia, como fue que lo que había entre ellos, terminara así tan de repente, sonrió pensando que ante todo, ella siempre tendría un lugar muy especial en su corazón.

Toco el timbre y la madre de Darla abrió.

-Troy, que gusto!!, Pasa.. pasa-lo saludo- Voy a llamarle a Darla, siéntate.

La señora subió y después de unos minutos, bajo y dijo

-Darla viene enseguida, esta pensando en que zapatos ponerse, jajaja- Troy y la señora rieron- Ya sabes como con las chicas de hoy.

Charlaron durante unos minutos y de pronto...

-Darla te ves muy...bien- dijo Troy al ver el nuevo look de Darla, impresionado, de que su cabello rubio hubiera quedado atrás, se veia tan... diferente y hermosa.

-Nos vamos-sonrio Darla y tomo del brazo a Troy- Nos vemos mamá, tienes mi numero

-Si hija, te veo al rato y Troy por favor no lleguen tan tarde- los miro yéndose y sonrió.


	4. Chapter 4

Muchas gracias, en serio, por sus comentarios, sé que muchos tienen dudas sobre los personajes que se irán agregando a la historia, pero muy pronto sabrán cosas sobre sus vidas, su pasado y como se desenvolverán en la historia.

DEJEN REVIEWS 

**NOCHE DE FIESTA (PARTE 2)**

Todos gritaron a coro:

-SORPRESAAA!!!,BIENVENIDA!!!

Darla sonrió y se alegro bastante al darse cuenta que Troy le había organizado una fiesta sorpresa, en un salón muy bonito, decorado en color rosa.

-Muchas gracias Troy, estoy muy feliz- y lo abrazo

-De nada es lo menos que te mereces- y la beso en la mejilla. Fue entonces, que Troy se dio cuenta de que alguien los observaba, pero no se dio cuenta de quien pudo haber sido, así, mientras todos celebraban el regreso de Darla, alguien lloraba en el jardín...

Gabriella había salido corriendo del lugar al presenciar aquella escena tan desagradable, no sabia que hacer.

-Porque a mí?-se repetía a si misma.- Si todavía la quería para que permitía que yo me ilusionara con él-mientras lloraba, alguien la observaba de lejos.

-Muy bien Ryan, llego la hora-sonrió Sharpay maliciosamente y camino por el jardín- Gaby, amiga!! Que tienes??-dijo hipócritamente-Mientras Gabriella secaba sus lagrimas

-Nn..nada Sharpay, estoy bien-después de un rato de silencio dijo- Que bonita fiesta, se nota que todo el mundo quiere a Darla-sonriendo tristemente, ella anhelaba en ese momento estar en el lugar de Darla, en los brazos de Troy.

-Mmm, creí haber oído que estabas llorando, pero en fin. Vamos, hay que entrar, no todo el mundo viene a estas fiestas, te recuerdo que son muy exclusivas y solo gente popular viene.

-Claro, entremos.

Troy y Darla estaban rodeados de sus amigos más cercanos, entre ellos, parte del equipo de básquetbol, algunas porristas y el primo de Troy, Jason Bolton, el jugador estrella del equipo de fútbol de East High.

-Hola chicos!-en ese momento Sharpay acababa de entrar, junto con Gabriella- Ella es Gabriella, una amiga- En cuanto Troy escucho el nombre salto de repente, se había olvidado por completo de que había quedado de llamar a Gabriella, hace días para ir de Picnic.

-Hola Gabriella, soy Darla, bienvenida a nuestro clan, jajaja-dijo Darla, alzando una copa con ponche y brindando con la gente popular de East High.

-Hola-alzo la copa y se la tiro en el vestido a Darla- Upps.. lo siento mucho-fingiendo pena.

-Nnnooo...te preocupes, nos puede pasar a cualquiera-Darla la miro extrañada-Supongo que ya era hora de que me uniera a los chicos de blanco y negro, jajaja- Y subió las escaleras del salón.

-Gabriella...tenemos que hablar- Troy le susurro al oído.

-Claro-los dos salieron hasta la puerta de entrada.

-Porque le lanzaste la copa a Darla?-pregunto Troy un poco molesto.

-Fue un accidente, Por cierto, Hola! Estoy bien, cuanto tiempo sin verte "amigo"

-Lo siento, es que nunca vi que actuaras así. Hola Gaby!!, perdóname, es que, estuve organizando la fiesta de Darla, sé que debí llamarte...

-No te preocupes lo entiendo, para ti es más importante, ser novio de la chica popular de la escuela, al fin y al cabo, todo el mundo dice que son la pareja perfecta, no?-reclamo Gabriella

-Gabriella, sabes que no es así, yo...

-Mejor no digas nada Troy, te entiendo, sabes... lo único que me entristece es que nunca me hubieras hablado de ella, y peor aun, dejaste que yo me ilusionara con algo que nunca podrá ser.

-Que?... yo siempre fui sincero contigo, admito que no te hablo de Dala, pero fue por motivos que...

-Motivos pasionales?, por favor Troy, lo hubiera entendido

-No, no fue por eso...

-Sabes Troy, ya no quiero hablar contigo, es mas nunca mas vuelvas siquiera a mirarme, estoy muy...

-Gabriella, por favor...

Mientras tanto, Darla bajaba de las escaleras de uno de los salones de arriba con un nuevo vestido, cuando vio a Sharpay y Jason abrazados.

-Vaya-sonrió-no pensé que ustedes fueran novios.

-Bueno... si somos novios desde hace unos semana-fingió sonreír Sharpay

-Me alegro mucho por ustedes-Darla miro a Jason extrañamente y luego se dirigió a Sharpay.-Creo... que me buscan por allá nos vemos luego, los quiero-lanzo un beso y se dio la vuelta para irse de ahí. Jason la alcanzó unos metros después.

-Darla, no es lo que tu piensas-argumento Jason

-Claro, mira te entiendo, tampoco para mí significo nada- contesto Darla, un poco triste, bajando la mirada

-Pues te equivocas, para mi significo mucho, pero luego te fuiste, ni siquiera dijiste a donde, nadie sabia donde estabas, ni siquiera Troy-diciendo esta ultima frase celoso.

-Pues como te lo dije, a mi no me interesa, ni quiero recordarlo, te deseo que seas muy feliz con Sharpay...- Después de estas palabras, Jason la tomo del brazo.

-Estas segura?-cuestiono a la chica

-Nunca había estado más segura en vida- Darla lanzo una mirada amenazante, como exigiendo que la soltara, de pronto Ryan apareció por ahí y Jason no tuvo más remedio que soltarla.

-Hablaremos de esto después- Jason, se dirigio al centro de la pista de baile y desapareció entre la multitud que si, disfrutaba de la fiesta.

-Hola Darla- dijo un poco nervioso Ryan- quería darte esto-entregando una pequeña cajita.

-Muchas gracias Ryan, yo...

-Que es lo que quieres Troy, dímelo de una buena vez-respondió Gabriella

-Yo... yo... pensé que tal vez tu... -Gabriella lo miraba impaciente- queriasserminovia?

-Que?

-Que si quieres ser mi novia?-insistió Troy un poco apenado.

-Pero es que tu y Darla...- Gabriella intentaba no brincar de la felicidad

-Ya no hay nada entre nosotros, todo termino-añadió Troy- y bien? Estoy esperando tu respuesta... aunque si no aceptas yo lo entenderé.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola de nuevo!! Pues lo prometido es deuda y aquí el nuevo capitulo, por cierto para quienes siguen la historia, habrán notado que el primo de Troy se llama Jason igual que uno de sus amigos, así es que para que no haya mas confusiones, el primo de Troy cambiara de nombre y se llamará Devon, por si las dudas, aunque es poco probable que el amigo de Troy aparezca en mi historia. En fin, los quiero a todos y vean mucho la película de HSM.

DEJEN REVIEWS 

**NOCHE DE FIESTA (PARTE 3)**

Gabriella estaba tan contenta y era obvio que lo que más anhelaba en ese momento era ser la novia de Troy, pero justo cuando iba responder a la pregunta de Troy, Sharpay interrumpió.

-Gabriella... Gaby, ven pronto, tengo algo que decirte-Sharpay parecía impaciente.

-Troy, regreso enseguida-miro a Troy y este asintió un poco nervioso, y alejándose un poco de ahí.

-Que pasa Sharpay? Finalmente yo y Troy...

-Es que tenias que saber... Darla me acaba de decir que ella y Troy-hizo una pausa breve.

-Que ella y Troy que?-

-Es que... no sé si quieres escucharlo. Ella y Troy regresaron-al ver la cara de Gabriella, continuo- mira yo no quería lastimarte, pero no me parece justo que esos 2 jueguen contigo.

-Yo... yo... Troy me dijo que era cosa del pasado-Gabriella empezaba a sentirse muy mal

-Eso es lo que quieren hacerte creer, mira mi Devon-sonriendo-mi novio, el primo de Troy, me dijo que, a los 2 les gusta hacer sufrir a la gente, que no es de su nivel, a la gente que no es tan popular como ellos y eso esta muy mal, pero pienso que es lo mejor. Tu no tienes nada que hacer al lado de un patán como Troy-Gabriella no pudo contener las lagrimas- Lo que tienes que hacer es ir y decirle a Troy, todo lo que piensas de él y su noviecita, no sé... pero por nada del mundo debe saber que yo te conté esto, porque Devon se enojara conmigo.

-Emm...Gracias Sharpay, se justamente lo que le voy a decir a Troy

-Sorry, en verdad lo siento-dijo Sharpay dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose hasta el salón, muy feliz.

-Muchas Gracias Ryan, es precioso-comento Darla, al ver el obsequio que Ryan le había dado

-Que... bueno que te gusto, no sabia que comprarte y en la tienda me dijeron que solo había 2 en el mundo, así es que...

-No debiste hacerlo, debió costarte muy caro...Gracias de verdad-sonrió y lo abrazo

-Tu te lo mereces-sonrió nervioso Ryan

-Que dulce eres, eso fue una de las cosas mas lindas que me han dicho.

-Ya regrese Troy-Gabriella fingió una sonrisa- En que estábamos?

-Me ibas a contestar a la pregunta que te hice

-Es cierto, sabes ya tengo novio, y no puedo

-Que?

-Lo que acabas de oír, por el momento Charles y yo estamos muy bien, no quiero estropearlo todo

-Charles?, Quién es ese Charles? Lo conozco?-pregunto celoso Troy- Discúlpame, pensé que... Olvídalo, lamento haberte incomodado- Dijo esto ultimo algo confundido y se alejo.

Gabriella, se quedo sola y viendo como Troy se alejaba.

-Yo tampoco sé quien es Charles-dijo llorando Gabriella- Nunca lo vas a conocer, pero porque me haces esto?-entre lagrimas, se sentó en una banca y de pronto comenzó a llover, era como si el cosmos supiera por lo que estaba pasando, sola, con el corazón roto y bajo la lluvia, pensaba en lo genial que hubiera podido ser su relación con Troy. Pero también pensaba en su traición y todo el daño que le había hecho por eso, en esos momentos deseaba nunca haberlo conocido, en las vacaciones.

-Muy bien hermanito, cumplí con mi promesa de venganza-sonrió muy contenta Sharpay

-Que fue lo que hiciste-dijo Ryan, mirando a Darla muy preocupada hablando con Troy

-Termine con Troy y esa Gabriella, pagaron muy caro por habernos arrebatado el musical-contesto Sharpay, nunca en toda su vida, Ryan la había visto tan contenta.

-Sabes Sharpay... estas completamente loca-viendo a un Ryan asustado

-Como sea...-Sharpay no se había quejado, por la respuesta de Ryan, al contrario parecía como si ni hubiera notado su comentario- Me voy a casa, buscare a Devon y nos vamos, esta listo en el auto en 10 minutos- Y se alejo, dejando a Ryan pensativo y un poco temeroso.

Gabriella, había salido de la fiesta un poco antes que Ryan y Sharpay, se dirigía a su casa, justo cuando Taylor, pasaba por ahí.

-Gabriella? Que tienes?, te ves muy mal-pregunto Taylor

-No es nada, solo quiero ir a mi casa y olvidar lo que paso-aun secando sus lagrimas

-Te acompaño-insistió Taylor

-Como quieras, de todas formas...-respondió Gabriella en voz muy baja

-No sé que te paso, pero tranquilízate, te noto muy alterada, en el camino me cuentas, si quieres y confías en mi.

-Darla, seria lindo que fuéramos de compras las dos, como en los viejos tiempos-sonrió Sharpay

-Claro, estaría bien, me hacen falta algunas cosas-respondió Darla

-Que te parece si el lunes saliendo de clases, vamos-pregunto Sharpay muy insistente- Porque, vas a regresar a East High verdad?

-No lo sé, Troy me ha insistido en que pase los últimos de días de Secundaria en East High, pero no me decido, pero no hay problema, el lunes vamos-contesto Darla

-Bueno como sea, tienes mucho que contarme

-Si, por cierto muchas gracias por venir a la fiesta, en realidad esto fue muy importante para mí.

-Ni lo menciones, ya nos vamos-Sharpay jalo a Ryan de la manga de su saco, para que reaccionara.

-Ssss...si, que bueno que regresaste Darla-contesto atontado Ryan

-Gracias, nos vemos luego, los quiero-dijo Darla retirándose

-Es una pesada-comento Sharpay después de que se fue- Ryan reacciona, quita esa cara de tontito, nos vamos-Jalando a Ryan hasta el auto.

-Darla, quiero preguntarte algo-dijo Troy un tanto pensativo.

-Sí, lo que quieras-contesto Darla

-Porque te fuiste?, Más bien parecía que huías de algo o de alguien, siempre me dijiste que odiabas Londres y unas horas después tu mamá me dijo que estabas allá.

-Yo...-Darla estaba nerviosa y tartamudeando- es que... yo... Troy perdóname...

-Esta bien, si no me lo quieres decir, pero si no te hubieras ido, seguirías siendo mi novia?-Darla lo miro confundida.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos!! Muchas gracias por leer mi fic. Quisiera comentar algo, hace unos capítulos había hablado de un SongFic, pero, pedí algunas opiniones y me dijeron que podrían aburrirse, así es que bueno, queda cancelado y la historia quedara sin canciones. La verdad, es que me quedo con las ganas del Song Fic, así es que cuando mi historia acabe, pondré un capitulo final con las 12 o 15 canciones que iba a incluir y en donde encajaban justamente.

Besitos a todos y cuídense mucho.

COMPLICADO 

Esa mañana Troy despertó confundido, había tenido un extraño sueño que le había dejado una sensación muy rara, como si su vida dependiera de una decisión. Estaba consternado por el rechazo de Gabriella de hacia 2 noches No le tomo mucha importancia y se cambio rápido para llegar a tiempo a clases. Aun no sabia si Darla regresaría a East High, lo único que sabia que en esos momentos la necesitaba mas que nunca, después de todo era su mejor amiga y de las pocas personas en quien podía confiar, aun siendo una chica.

En la escuela, todo el mundo comentaba sobre la fiesta de bienvenida que Troy le había organizado a Darla y lo genial que hubiera sido que todos hubieran asistido, pero como Sharpay había dicho, era solo para gente importante, no cualquiera entraba a ese tipo de fiestas de ultimo año.

Sharpay y Troy no se hablaban después de lo que ocurrió para las audiciones del musical, pero para desfortuna de Troy, él estaba incluido dentro de los planes de Sharpay, así que decidió romper el hielo.

-Hola Troy!-sonrió Sharpay al voltear hacia el lugar de Troy.-Espero que no haya ningún resentimiento por lo del musical, después de todo, solo defendía mis pertenencias, como sea, ahora que Darla regreso, seria lindo que fuéramos amigos de nuevo, no te parece?

-Si... claro-Troy la miraba un poco extrañado. En ese momento la señora Darbus entro.

-Buenos días a todos! Espero que sus celulares estén en lo mas profundo de su mochila y que ninguno de ellos suene mientras doy mi clase- era el mismo discurso que daba una y otra vez, tanto que ya todos los chicos de East High se lo sabían de memoria, sin excepciones. Justo cuando el discurso iba a medias, al mencionar los 10 puntos sobre la importancia de mantener los celulares apagados, la clase fue interrumpida.

-Profesora?, tendrá un minuto- Era el Director de East High y era bastante raro que fuera el quien diera los anuncios matutinos personalmente.

Durante ese tiempo Troy estuvo muy pensativo, desde el día en que Darla llego, se le habían empezado a complicar las cosas, y ahora sus sentimientos también eran un desastre por un lado estaba Gabriella, la chica de la que se había enamorado meses atrás, tan linda, inteligente y con una voz increíble, aunque en realidad ya no estaba muy seguro de lo que sentía por ella, últimamente la notaba muy extraña con él y para colmo, ella ya tenia novio. Por otro, estaba Darla, la dulce y tierna, su novia de siempre, su mejor amiga, con la que siempre había contado, aun cuando los Linces perdieran, que incluso se llevaba de maravilla con sus padres.

-Hey, Troy, te noto raro, te pasa algo amigo?-pregunto Chad

-No, nada solo pensaba en algunas jugadas que podríamos practicar hoy durante el entrenamiento.-contesto Troy

-Si claro-Chad lo miro sin creerle nada- Mas bien estas pensando en tus 2 amigas o más bien en tus fans jajajaja-rió animado

-Vamos Chad, no empieces, estoy preocupado-Aunque el chiste de Chad le causo gracia.

-No deberías tomarte las cosas así, mira dichoso tu que tienes a 2 chicas tan lindas detrás de ti, jajaja, podrías elegir a una de las o tal vez a las dos, si las dos estarían mejor-Miro a Troy mas serio pero no logro contener la risa.

-Claro incluso podríamos salir los 3 juntos, en una cita, jajajaja. Luego de ese comentario, los demás chicos del equipo de Básquetbol llegaron, para interrumpir la platica.

-Troy, tenemos nuevas noticias...-Estuvieron platicando por largo rato mientras la Señora Darbus regresaba, cuando la profesora estaba decidida a dar su clase, el timbre de la hora del desayuno sono.

-Terminen sus reportes, que son para mañana-decía la Señora Darbus, mientras los alumnos salían.

En los pasillos de la escuela había un ambiente bastante raro, por donde pasaba Gabriella y Troy la gente murmuraba. De camino al comedor, los 2 se encontraron.

-Hola Gabriella! Cómo estas?

-Hola Troy! Muy bien- contesto un poco cortante y Troy lo noto

-Si no quieres que te hable dime-Dijo un poco molesto

-No es eso, pero...

-Pero que?-cuestiono de nuevo Troy

-Nunca lo entenderías- Los dos se miraron, como si no lo hubieran hecho en mucho tiempo, como si nada hubiera pasado, como el primer día que se conocieron. Pero, siempre había algo, siempre terminaban siendo interrumpidos y ese día no seria la excepción, cuando Gabriella le iba pedir a Troy que desayunaran juntos, Sharpay y Ryan se aparecieron para variar.

-Troy, Gabriella... no pensé verlos juntos, bueno por lo menos no hoy-comento Sharpay indignada, pues sus esfuerzos no habían servido de nada para separarlos.

-Porque lo dices Sharpay?-interrumpió Troy

-Por nada, no le hagan caso a mi hermana-contesto Ryan, llevándose a Sharpay de ahí.

Troy y Gabriella, se miraron confundidos, por lo menos Troy no sabia a que se refería Sharpay y su celular empezó a sonar.

-Aguarda un momento Gabriella-viendo en su celular de quien se trataba. Cinco minutos después Troy salía corriendo hacia la entrada del edificio, dejando sola a Gabriella sin explicación alguna y antes de que la hora del desayuno terminara, apareció de nuevo, pero esta vez acompañado, venia abrazando a Darla. Al parecer ella regresaba a la escuela y había sido el motivo del disgusto de la señora Darbus. En cuanto entraron al Comedor, algunos de las chicas que se sentaban en la mesa de las porristas se levantaron, para dejar lugares disponibles, cuando se sentaron aparecieron Ryan, Sharpay y Devon, que también ocuparon sus lugares, se veían felices, celebrando de nuevo el regreso de Darla. Gabriella nunca había visto que Troy se sentara, con Sharpay y Ryan, después empezó a sentirse extraña, jamás había visto a Troy actuar de esa manera. Una chica del equipo de decatlón se le acerco.

-Se ven bien todos juntos, no?

-Disculpa?-volteo Gabriella al escuchar la voz de la chica.

-Si Troy y Darla, siempre han sido una linda pareja, ya era hora de que esa chica regresara y la realeza recuperar su lugar.

-La realeza?-respondió Gabriella

-Si bueno, estos 5 chicos son la realeza en East High, los mas populares, con los que todo el mundo quiere estar y claro todos quieren ser sus amigos, aunque con Sharpay hay que tener cuidado.

-Mas bien yo diría con Darla-contesto Gabriella un tanto disgustada por la escena que estaba viendo.

-No, la verdad es que no, todo el mundo quiere a Darla, porque es amable y tierna con cualquier persona que se le acerca, en cambio a Sharpay la respetan por miedo.-aclaro la chica

-Miedo? No lo creo

-Ya lo verás por ti misma.

Gabriella se quedo paralizada con ese comentario, seria cierto? Su cabeza pensaba en tantas posibilidades y una de ellas era correcta, Sharpay le había mentido la noche de la fiesta. Pero no era posible, como podía ser alguien así, Gabriella nunca le había dado motivos, al contrario evitaba hablarle para no crear alguna pelea, y ahora que lo pensaba Sharpay, no le había hablado después del Musical, hasta el día en que Darla le llamo a Troy.

Decidida se acerco a la mesa principal del comedor, en donde Sharpay conversaba muy animada, con Troy, Darla, Devon y Ryan. Troy la miro, y se sintió terrible porque una vez mas, se había olvidado de ella, pero cuando vio que Gabriella no se dirigía con él, se calmo un poco.

-Sharpay quiero hablar contigo-Gabriella se veía molesta y confusa. A Sharpay no le agrado mucho y se paro molesta de que la interrumpieran

-Que se te ofrece?-contesto hipócritamente, fingiendo una sonrisa.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola!! Bueno no ha pasado mucho desde que subí el ultimo capitulo, pero como falta muy poco tiempo para que se estrene High School Musical 2 y no quiero dejar que influya en lo que pueda pasar en el Fic, decidí escribir mas rápido e intentar ordenar mis ideas mejor, además de que gracias a ustedes me esta yendo genial con la historia. Gracias.

Besos a todos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sharpay observaba a Gabriella muy pensativa mientras esperaba a que la interrogara y sospechaba lo peor, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no duraría mucho viendo la escena. Gabriella empezó a observar a todos en la mesa, en especial a Troy y Darla, y no le agrado nada que estuvieran sentados, uno del lado del otro, platicando tranquilamente como si nada estuviera ocurriendo en ese momento. Se arrepintió tanto de lo que pensaba hacer, que no tuvo mas remedio que dar la media vuelta y abandonar el comedor, rápidamente se dirigió hacia los baños de chicas, donde una vez practico con tantas ganas la canción para la 2° prueba de las audiciones para el musical.

-Que chica tan grosera!!-comento Devon

-Era Gabriella, no?, la que me tiro la copa encima el sábado-contesto Darla, mirando a Gabriella desaparecer entre la multitud

-Si era ella, como se atreve a venir aquí y ni siquiera saludar, además de que me dejo con la palabra en la boca, como sea, nunca le volveré a dirigir la palabra- termino Sharpay como si hablarle fuera aun gran sacrificio.

-Sharpay no hables así de ella, es una gran persona-protesto Troy al escuchar lo mal que hablaban de Gabriella.

-Claro una gran persona-dijo en tono burlón- que además de robar musicales, intenta robar los novios a otras y claro le encanta mojar a la gente- diciendo estas 2 ultimas quejas, dirigiéndose a Darla.

-QUE??-Darla y Troy dijeron a coro y se miraron confundidos.

-Creo que tengo que aclarar algo, yo no soy novia de Troy, además me parece que fue un accidente lo de la otra noche en la fiesta-dijo Darla, mientras Ryan y Devon miraban.

-Robar un musical??-Troy miro a Sharpay enojada y soltó una risita bastante irónica- Sharpay, acéptalo, perdiste y mira como lo haces, de la peor forma.

-Nadie me habla así, te lo advierto Troy Bolton-reacciono Sharpay muy disgustada.

-Pero si fuiste tu quien...-Troy intentaba defenderse pero Sharpay lo interrumpió.

-Olvídalo, contigo no se puede hablar tranquilamente, estas muy alterado por lo de tu "amiguita"-Troy y Sharpay estaban haciendo un gran alboroto en el comedor, cuando Devon y Darla decidieron interrumpir la pelea, por el bien de sus amigos.

-Sharpay, tienes que retocarte el maquillaje, es urgente-fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir a Darla

-Ahora?-contesto muy molesta Sharpay

-Si ahora-respondió Darla rotundamente.

-Primo, como vas con lo de la Universidad-Devon intento calmar a Troy, mientras Sharpay y Darla se dirigían al baño, cuando llegaron Gabriella acababa de salir de ahí.

-Ashhh Troy, me saca de mis casillas-se quejo Sharpay

-Deberías calmarte Sharpay, enojarte así no te hace bien-Sharpay le lanzo a Darla una mirada fulminante, por lo que Darla termino rápidamente con:- por tu cutis claro.

-Darla, te lo digo como tu mejor amiga-en sus pensamientos Sharpay sabia que era una de las mentiras mas grandes que había dicho los últimos días, ya que después del baile formal de invierno, la odiaba- cuídate de esa Gabriella, no sabes de lo que es capaz.

-A mí me pareció una chica muy dulce, claro que no fue lindo que me haya tirado esa copa encima.

-Me confeso que fue a propósito-al ver la reacción de Darla decidió continuar con un plan que se le acababa de venir a la mente- si mira desde que ella se entero que tu y Troy estuvieron juntos por una larga temporada, te odia.

-Pero... quien le contó eso, además...-Sharpay interrumpió de nuevo

-Es que, después de vacaciones de navidad, cuando tu no estabas, ella organizo todo un complot para sacarme a mi y a Ryan del musical, fue horrible, no sabes todo lo que yo sufrí-fingiendo que lloraba- dicen que ella y Troy se conocieron en vacaciones y cuando todos volvimos ellos eran muy amigos, por eso, piensa que Troy es de su propiedad y tu para ella no eres mas que la intrusa que en estos le esta impidiendo ser la señora Bolton.

-La señora Bolton? Jajaja...Estas segura de lo que me dices?

-Nunca eh estado más segura, incluso esta hablando, con tus amigas porristas, para que no te dejen regresar.

-No lo creo-Darla la miraba con atención, pero también dudaba de algunas cosas- las chicas me acaban de pedir que vuelva a ser su capitana, y yo con mucho gusto regresare.

-Ah si?, pero de que te odia es seguro, ella misma me lo confeso-Sharpay estaba haciendo todo un drama en el baño- me amenazo con cosas horribles, pero tú eres mi mejor amiga y tenia que decírtelo, no quería que te hiciera daño-finalizo dándole un abrazo a Darla- por cierto, te declaro la guerra

-Yo no le he dado motivos, pero si eso es lo que quiere-Darla se sentía muy confundida, nunca en su vida nadie la había atacado por la espalda de ese modo, y mucho menos alguien que casi acababa de conocer.

Pasaron algunas semanas sin novedad alguna, excepto, que Darla y Ryan tenían algunas malas notas durante los exámenes. Durante ese tiempo, Sharpay se había dedicado a jugar de los 2 bandos, le contaba a Darla cosas terribles de Gabriella, y a Gabriella las más espantosas historias de Darla. Para cuando, el fin de semana estaba cerca, Sharpay ya tenia un plan muy bien organizado.

-Señorita Scavo, tengo algo importante que comunicarle- le dijo la Profesora de Matemáticas a Darla, que se acercaba hasta la mesa, esperando no haber sido reportada nuevamente.-He visto que su rendimiento académico no a mejorado en lo mas mínimo, incluso podría decir que esta por debajo de lo normal.

-Lo siento Profesora-decía Darla apenada- le prometo que...

-No quiero promesas, quiero hechos, por eso el director me ha autorizado a ponerle un tutor oficial, porque con esas notas por mas que tenga contactos en Harvard la rechazaran.

-Yo le aseguro que...-Darla intentaba defenderse un poco.

-Entiendo que las fiestas de ultimo año, sea lo mejor de lo mejor, pero el estudio también es importante, además estoy segura que se llevara bien con su tutor-Por mas que Darla insistió en no necesitar un tutor, no logro convencer a su profesora.

-Bien Profesora, si usted insiste-no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar- Pero, este fin de semana no podré estudiar, los chicos de ultimo grado vamos a Cabo de fin de semana y...

-Bien, desde el lunes inician, por cierto su tutora es Gabriella Montez, ella ya esta enterada del asunto y acepto ayudarla.-Cuando Darla termino de escuchar a la profesora, no podía creer que hubiera aceptado a exponerse así, era imposible que fuera la misma Gabriella Montez que a ultimas fechas estaba arruinando su ultimo año de Secundaria.

Por su parte Gabriella, tampoco estaba muy contenta, llego a pedirle a Taylor que lo hiciera por ella, pero algo en el fondo le decía, que tenia que ayudar a esa chica, si ella hacia feliz a Troy...


	8. Chapter 8

Hola! Como están?, espero que de maravilla, sorry por tardar tanto en actualizar pero en mis ultimas 2 semanas he estado muy ocupada, por el Concierto y otros eventos que tuve, en fin espero poder actualizar mas pronto.

**Dejen reviews.**

Saludos a todos.

**FIN DE SEMANA EN CABO**

**-**Vamos Gabriella, es nuestro ultimo año, tienes que venir-Taylor le suplicaba a Gabriella que fueran junto con los otros chicos del ultimo año a Cabo San Lucas.

-No creo que sea buena idea Taylor, Darla estará allá, y no quiero que se arme un escándalo por mi causa-termino de decir Gabriella

-Pero Troy vendrá, que ya no te importa?-pregunto Taylor, Gabriella contesto rápidamente.

-No ya no, eso es cosa del pasado lo importante es el presente y el ya tiene novia-suspiro

-Umm, -Taylor le lanzo una mirada de suplica

-Taylor por favor no me pongas esa cara, sabes que…Esta bien tu ganas iré, pero tienes que ayudarme a convencer a mamá.

-Cuenta con eso-Taylor le guiño el ojo.

En un centro comercial muy cercano a East High, Sharpay y Darla, terminaban sus compras de fin de semana.

-Señorita, es el ultimo que nos queda, lo cargamos a su cuenta?-pregunto la chica que atendía en el mostrador en la tienda de trajes de baño.

-Por supuesto, mis padres entenderán que era una urgencia-sonrió Sharpay, mientras esperaba a que Darla saliera del probador-Darla, date prisa, los chicos nos están esperando.

-Ya voy- en unos segundos Darla salio del probador, con un lindo bikini de 2 piezas en color rosa-Que te parece Sharpay?

-Si como sea, vamonos ya-protesto Sharpay. Darla la miro molesta

-Que pesada eres!!, señorita me llevo estos 3 y el que traigo puesto-luego dirigiéndose a Sharpay- Lo que hace el amor, antes podías hacerlos esperar durante horas.-Sonriendo entro al probador y luego de unos minutos salieron de la tienda y se dirigieron a una cafetería dentro del centro comercial, donde ya esperaban Troy y Devon.

-Te entiendo pero no puedes vivir así toda la vida, primo-comento Devon

-Lo sé, pero no sabes, lo difícil que es elegir-contesto Troy

-No te queda mucho tiempo…-Estaban por terminar la platica cuando Sharpay y Darla llegaron a la mesa donde estaban sentados.

-Hola chicas!!-Saludo Devon

-Hola Devon, Troy-sonrió Darla y se sentó, Sharpay hizo lo mismo.

-Sharpay tenemos que hablar, en privado-dijo Devon

-Ahora?, no podríamos esperar para ordenar?-contesto Sharpay

-No lo creo, es muy urgente- Salieron de la cafeteria.

-Sharpay, últimamente he notado que entre nosotros no anda todo bien

-No se ha que te refieras, pero no te preocupes te perdono por no haberme llamado hace 5 minutos, podemos entrar ya?-pregunto impaciente Sharpay

-Espera un segundo, mira estas semanas han sido divertidas y me la pase genial contigo, pero no eres tu soy yo, que quede claro, no quiero lastimarte, por eso creo que lo mas sano es terminar ahora que nos llevamos también.

-QUE?

-Lo siento mucho, pero lo nuestro ya no da para mas.- Sharpay se sentía herida en lo mas profundo, pero no quería que se diera cuenta lo mucho que le dolieron esas palabras.

-Si lo mismo, quería decirte, bueno ahora que somos libres, puedo decirte que me enamore de un chico desde hace unos días, tu ya tienes a alguien más-fingía una sonrisa Sharpay.

-Estoy confundido con lo que siento-pero no pudo evitar mirar hacia la mesa donde Troy y Darla conversaban. Sharpay no lo podía creer y ahora más que nunca Darla estaba en su lista negra.

-Bien mucha suerte, con la chica de tus sueños-claro que era todo lo contrario.-Lo siento me acabo de acordar que tengo algo urgente que hacer, me voy, despídeme de los chicos-Y salio rápidamente del lugar, cuando se perdió de la vista de todos, Sharpay no se pudo contener y empezó a llorar, en verdad quería a Devon, pero su ego estaba demasiado herido, como para perdonarlo.-Nadie le hace esto a Sharpay Evans-se decía a si misma entre sollozos y suspiros, empujando a quien se le atravesara en su camino.

-Terminaste con Sharpay?-pregunto Troy

-Si, no podía seguir engañándome, fingiendo que me gustaba- Darla lo miro con desaprobación

-Supongo que ya tienes una sustituta?-dijo Darla bajando la mirada y tomando un poco de su café.

-En realidad no se si acepte salir conmigo-mirándola seriamente

-Y como lo tomo Sharpay?-Continuo Darla, cambiando de tema

-La verdad bastante bien, me dijo que estaba enamorada de otro-Mientras terminaba Devon con su comentario Darla se quedo muy pensativa.

-Nos vamos ya?-interrumpió Troy

-Claro, tengo que llegar a terminar de empacar, lleguen temprano al aeropuerto- contesto Darla mientras se paraban de la mesa y pagaban la cuenta.

Troy conducía, por una de las avenidas principales de Albuquerque, cuando, vio a Gabriella caminando.

-Hey Gabriella, como estas?-estacionándose cerca de allí

-Hola Troy!-sonrió Gabriella

-Te llevo?-pregunto Troy

-Si, muchas gracias-Gabriella se subió a un lado de Troy

-Vendrás a Cabo?

-Taylor me convenció y supongo que estará bien, sabes últimamente no he salido mucho.

-Genial, cuando vamos hay una vieja frase que es buena aplicar "Todo lo que pasa en Cabo se queda en Cabo", jajajaja

-Que bueno que lo mencionas-sonrió Gabriella, mientras llegaban a su casa en silencio, se miraban por el retrovisor del auto.

-Nos vemos en el aeropuerto-Dijo Troy despidiéndose, aun no sabía exactamente que había pasado con él y Gabriella, era extraño que en la ultima semana no habían hablado lo suficiente, como para saber que haría el fin de semana, todo era tan raro, a ultimas fechas no tenia tiempo para otra cosa mas que para el Básquetbol.

Recogió las maletas de su cuarto y se despidió de sus padres.

-Nos llamas cuando llegues al hotel-dijo la señora Bolton

-Seguro mamá

-Que te diviertas, hijo-sonrió el entrenador Bolton

Todos llegaron a tiempo a uno de los viajes mas emocionantes.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola!! Ya tenia una temporada sin escribir, así que me siento como al principio de la historia, nerviosa y esperando que este nuevo capitulo les guste, por cierto que he notado que no dejan reviews, no se, siento que pierden el interés en la historia y tal vez es porque no actualizo muy seguido, pero créanme que tuve exámenes súper complicados, que ya pasaron y todo salio bien, por suerte.

Les adelanto que en la historia habrá mas drama porque a esta edad todos los adolescentes lo hacemos jajaja, también descubrirán un lado de Gabriella nunca antes visto, bueno entonces aquí esta el nuevo capitulo.

Los quiero

**DEJEN REVIEWS**

**VACACIONES EN CABO**

-RYAN!!!, Estoy perdiendo la paciencia, dime ahora-Sharpay intentaba convencer a su hermano Ryan de que le contara algo que era muy importante para su venganza-

-No lo haré Sharpay, se muy bien que si te digo, no harás nada bueno-Ryan contesto un poco asustado

-Pues tienes una hora para contarme, sino ten por seguro que para cuando regresemos del viaje, todo East High sabrá tu amor secreto por Darla y sabes, apuesto a que aunque seas su amigo, no te querrá volver a ver nunca más.-Sonrio malvada Sharpay y se dirigía a su lugar en el avión, cuando vio a Gabriella ,Taylor y Kelsie.

-Hola chicas!! Que gusto verlas, aunque sabes Gaby, nunca pensé que te atreverías a venir después de saber que la pareja de ensueño también vendría-Gabriella no supo que contestar.-Te entiendo, debes creer que tienes oportunidad al verlo solo de lejos, pero te cuento algo-Sharpay bajo la voz y se acerco más hacia Gabriella, quien parecía confundida-

Troy muy pronto estará disponible, Darla ya empezó con sus sucios juegos y me quito a Devon, no la culpo, es casi tan guapo como Troy, y no lo podía dejar escapar, después de que tuvieron algo que ver antes de que ella saliera huyendo.

-Como puedes hablar así de tu amiga-interrumpió Taylor

-Despues de esto, Darla ya no es mi amiga y mas les vale que por su bien, se alejen de ella, es todo lo contrario a lo que la gente piensa que es.

-No te creo Sharpay-se atrevió a decir tímidamente Kelsie, después de eso Sharpay le lanzo una mirada amenazante.

-Si no me creen allá ustedes, pero si quieren confirmarlo, denme una hora y cuando lleguemos a Cabo, les diré exactamente, que se trae entre manos y cual fue la causa de que saliera huyendo-se fue del lugar como de costumbre feliz y tarareando una canción.

Taylor, Gabriella y Kelsie, se quedaron mirándose sin saber exactamente que harían.

-Muy bien Ryan, tu tiempo se termino, me vas a contar si o no?-pregunto Sharpay muy impaciente

-Esta bien Sharpay te lo voy a decir, pero tienes que prometerme que no le dirás a nadie mi secreto y mucho menos lo que te voy a contar-contesto Ryan triste y sin pensar en las consecuencias, empezó contarle todo con lujo de detalle a su hermana.

-Muchas gracias hermanito, te prometo no decir ni una sola palabra de lo que me acabas de contar-guiñandole un ojo y cruzando los dedos por detrás.

Paso muy poco tiempo para que los chicos de East High, llegaran a Cabo, en muy poco tiempo llegaron al hotel donde pasarían todo el fin de semana, se registraron y repartieron los cuartos que habían alquilado. Troy, Devon, Chad, Darla y Gabriella, habían quedado en la misma habitación.

-Que mal que no te haya tocado con nosotras Gabriella-comento Taylor algo decepcionada de que a su mejor amiga le hubiera tocado en otra suite.

-Pues ni modo, supongo que estará bien, podría hablar mas tiempo con Troy, no les parece?-contesto emocionada

-Si tal vez y en una de esas…-Kelsie fue interrumpida

-Ni lo pienses Kelsie, sabes que nunca haría algo así-sonrió Gabriella

En ese momento llegaron Zeke, Jason y Ryan, quienes eran los compañeros de habitación de Taylor y Kelsie.

-Nos vamos ya, chicas?-preguntaron a coro

-Esta bien, Gabriella, en unos minutos te llamamos, mientras te instalas, para ponernos de acuerdo para ir a cenar, te parece?

-Bien, Taylor

De camino hacia la suite, Gabriella y Darla se toparon en el elevador. Gabriella cargaba unas cuantas maletas, mientras que a Darla apenas y se le podían ver los ojos, puesto que su equipaje de color rosa, era más de lo necesario.

-Te ayudo-dijo Gabriella amablemente

-Muchas gracias-respondió Darla, devolviéndole una sonrisa- Por cierto, quienes son tus compañeros de cuarto??

-Pues, me parece haber escuchado que eran Troy, Devon a quien no conozco, Chad y tú

-Genial, estaremos juntas, me alegra que estés en la misma habitación, y por Devon no te preocupes es una gran chico y te lo presentare en cuanto lleguen a la habitación.

-Muchas gracias-sonrió Gabriella y juntas se dirigieron a la suite, aunque no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le había dicho Sharpay: _"Troy muy pronto estará disponible, Darla ya empezó con sus sucios juegos y me quito a Devon, no la culpo, es casi tan guapo como Troy, y no lo podía dejar escapar, después de que tuvieron algo que ver antes de que ella saliera huyendo"_

Luego de unos minutos, Darla decidió ir a dar un paseo por el hotel, esperando encontrar a alguno de sus amigos, dejando a Gabriella sola en la habitación, en ese momento Troy y Chad llegaron, platicando como sino hubieran notado la presencia de Gabriella, después se percataron de que ella estaba ahí, sentada en el balcón.

-Chad, me dejarías un rato solo con Gabriella?-pregunto en voz baja, para que ella no escuchara

-Tengo opción?, pero recuerda que este es un cuarto, pórtate bien y no hagan cosas mala en mi ausencia-esto ultimo lo dijo mientras caminaba por el pasillo, fuera el cuarto. Troy entro al balcón, donde Gabriella observaba el paisaje.

-Hola Gabriella!!, como estas?

-Troy, no pensé que fueras a llegar tan pronto-contesto sonriendo

-Si bueno, ya sabes Chad me abandono cuando vio a Taylor y como no sé donde se pudo haber metido Darla- Al escuchar esto ultimo, Gabriella no pudo evitar sentirse triste y se le notaba en la cara- Gabriella, te pasa algo?

-No para nada-intento sonreír

-Este… yo quiera preguntarte-Troy continuo nervioso y haciendo largas pausas, hasta armarse de valor- Te gustaría…venir…a…cenar conmigo?-cuando termino sintió un gran alivio. Y a Gabriella de repente se le ilumino el rostro

-Me encantaría-contesto sonriendo

-Bien nos vemos en el vestíbulo en 15 minutos, crees poder estar lista para entonces?-bromeo Troy

-Si-sonrió, mientras Troy salía del balcón, para dirigirse a su cuarto que estaba dentro de la misma suite, Troy fue el primero en salir de la habitación, se veía muy guapo, como la vez en que se conocieron en las vacaciones de Navidad él y Gabriella. Justo llegando al vestíbulo, se encontró con Sharpay y Ryan, una vez más discutiendo.

Gabriella, tenía ya mucho rato esperando en el vestíbulo, habían pasado casi ya 3 horas, después de la hora que habían acordado ella y Troy.

-Será que le abra pasado algo?-Gabriella estaba preocupada, siguieron pasando los minutos y nada que se aparecía. Media hora después, iba de camino Devon a la habitación.

-Hola!! Se que no me conoces, pero sabes donde esta Troy??-pregunto Gabriella preocupada.

-Hola desconocida!!-sonrió Devon, esperando a que Gabriella se presentara-No he visto a mi primo desde que me baje del avión, debe estar por ahí, conociendo chicas lindas.

-A claro-Gabriella se veía decepcionada y Devon la miraba divertido.

-Por cierto, desconocida, soy Devon Bolton, capitán del equipo de Futbol en East High y primo de Troy-Devon pensaba darle un resumen de su biografía cuando Gabriella interrumpió.

-Gracias por tu ayuda, pero me tengo que ir-Intento irse pero Devon la detuvo del brazo.

-No piensas decirme tu nombre al menos?-decía Devon con una risita, Gabriella se la devolvía y luego de presentarse siguieron conversando.

-Troy, date prisa, tienes que ver esto-Sharpay casi llevaba a rastras a Troy, los 2 se dirigían al vestíbulo, cuando Troy quedo paralizado, vio a Gabriella junto con su primo platicando, parecían felices por estar ahí.-Ves Troy, te lo dije ella no pertenece a nuestro mundo y no sé porque Devon le habla, como sea, te esta engañando y con quien va a ser?, con tu propio primo.-Sharpay miraba la cara de Troy con satisfacción.

-Yo… tengo que irme de aquí-Troy se alejaba de ahí, cuando se topo con Darla y Chad que venían de la cafetería, después de cenar con Zeke, Jason, Ryan, Taylor y Kelsie.

-Troy, amigo, estas bien??-Por la cara de preocupación de Chad, Darla noto que algo andaba mal, se había quedado un poco atrás mientras contestaba su teléfono celular.

-Si, yo solo quería ir a descansar a la habitación-se le notaba preocupado a Troy

-No te creo Troy, vas a decirme que paso, mira como estas-Darla insistió- Por lo que veo, no fue de tus mejores noches, Chad nos disculpas?-Chad asintió con la cabeza y subió solo por el elevador hacia la habitación.-Ven Troy, vamos afuera, te hará bien el aire fresco.

En ese momento Gabriella, los vio pasar juntos. Hacia unos minutos Devon la había dejado en el vestíbulo, porque se había ido a un antro con Sharpay y Ryan. Estaba tan enojada de que Troy la hubiera dejado plantada, que decidió ir a pedir una explicación.

-Troy… Troy!!-grito Gabriella, desesperada para que Troy la escuchará

-Si, Gabriella?-volteo Troy indiferente como si no le importara haberla dejado plantada

-Me merezco una explicación al menos, después de lo que me hiciste, no te parece??-pregunto Gabriella irritada

-No recuerdo haberte hecho nada Gabriella-a Troy parecía no importarle, mientras Darla, miraba con tristeza la escena, estaba confundida, no sabia exactamente que estaba pasando

-Creo que mejor los dejo solos, tienen que arreglar sus asunto-interrumpió Darla

-No, pero es que no tenemos nada de que hablar, en cambio tu y yo si-Troy volteo a ver a Darla y le sonrió. Gabriella, empezaba a enfadarse cada vez más.

-Si, mejor no te vayas-dijo irónicamente- si tu también tienes que ver en esto-Gabriella los miraba furiosa a los.-Me dejaste plantada una vez más y no te importa, Troy?-pregunto casi llorando Gabriella

-Disculpa pero estuviste muy entretenida con mi primo o no?

-Solamente le pregunte si sabia donde estabas, como no llegabas yo como una tonta, me preocupe-unas lagrimas rodaron por el rostro de Gabriella- Pero veo que estabas muy bien acompañado-dijo esto ultimo mirando a Darla, que bajo la mirada

-A ella no la metas Gabriella-Troy defendió a Darla-No tiene nada que ver en esto.

-Pero si como no, desde que ella reapareció-Gabriella, quería decirle tantas cosas a Troy, que lo quería, pero también como le dolía que se alejara de ella cada vez más por estar con Darla, pero no podía hacerlo, no enfrente de Darla.-Olvidalo, sabes Troy, ya no te voy a reclamar nada, es como dijiste, no tiene caso, dejarme plantada no es un crimen-seco sus lagrimas-Lo único que te voy a decir es que vas a tener que elegir es ella o yo, porque gracias a ella nuestra amistad se esta yendo al infierno, elige de una vez.

-Gabriella, no me hagas hacer esto-Troy empezaba a entrar en razón

-DECIDETE DE UNA VEZ!!, no te voy a esperar toda la vida-Después de que le gritara esto, Troy se sintió entre la espada y la pared, pero estaba tan molesto por lo que le había visto hacer con Devon, y los insultos que le había hecho a su mejor amiga que no lo pensó.

-Tu lo quisiste, lo siento Gabriella, pero me voy de aquí…-Troy se iba a dar la vuelta y tomo del brazo a Darla, cuando Gabriella lo detuvo

-Muy bien, gracias por nada-Gabriella salio corriendo del hotel, llorando, desesperado y triste por lo que acababa de pasar.

-Felicidades!!-entro Sharpay aplaudiendo- bien hecho Troy, ya te quitaste de encima a la odiosa de Gabriella Montez, pero sabes, tu elección no fue la adecuada-sonrio Sharpay

-Que dices??- Troy pregunto dudando de lo que Sharpay intentaba decirle.

-Si, elegiste mal o bueno no tanto, verás Gabriella estaba platicando con Devon, pero nada más, en cambio tu elegiste a tu best friend, la incondicional, tu eterna novia, UNA TRAIDORA-Troy miro a Darla, ponerse nerviosa y empezó a negar con la cabeza- Tu querida Darla, te engaño, porque crees que salio huyendo??, mientras salía contigo te engaño-Troy no lo podía creer, y soltó el brazo de Darla.

-Porque haces esto Sharpay??-Darla lloraba mirando apenada a Darla

-Creías, que te me ibas a escapar después de lo que me hiciste, nunca fuiste mi amiga-Darla la miraba incrédula- Y Troy….quieres saber con quien te engaño la dulce chica de East High??

Troy estaba confundido y solo miraba a Darla llorar desconsoladamente.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola! Como están?? Yo espero que súper bien, bueno pues la mayoría de las criticas que he recibido han sido favorecedoras, pues no me pude esperar para escribir este capitulo, pueden creerlo a los 2 días de que subí el otro capitulo ya había mas de 100 leídas en mi fic, es lo mejor que me ha pasado hasta el momento, lastima que no todos dejen reviews. Además lo confieso, me estoy emocionando yo también con lo que esta pasando D. Pues bueno aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, dejen todos los reviews que puedan porque me dan ánimos de continuar pronto.

Por cierto Feliz Regreso a Clases.

**UNA PROMESA**

-TU NO SABES NADA SHARPAY!!-Entre lagrimas, Darla salio corriendo de ahí

-Te lo dije Troy, si lo que yo te estoy diciendo fuera mentira, ten por seguro que ella no habría saliendo huyendo, otra vez, para variar-Sharpay estaba feliz, de que por fin su plan fuera un éxito- Pero ya que no me crees, porque no le preguntas tu, con quien te engaño.-Salio tarareando una de sus canciones preferidas- A propósito, tu primo Devon también te debe una explicación.

Troy se quedo pensando, estaba confundido, en esa misma noche todo lo que planeaba que ese fin de semana fuera perfecto se había arruinado solo por una invitación a cenar, no sabía que pensar de sus amigos, lo habían traicionado?, seria cierto que Darla lo engaño. No podía quedarse ahí, sin hacer nada tenia que buscar respuestas.

Esa noche, todo estaba de cabeza, Gabriella y Darla estaban inconsolables, Troy no sabía por donde empezar, Sharpay estaba contenta, Ryan muy arrepentido de haberle contado lo que había ocurrido a su hermana.

Justo cuando Troy, entraba a la habitación a pensar, Darla iba saliendo y esta vez si que estaba huyendo.

-Darla, que es lo que esta pasando?-pregunto Troy intrigado, pero Darla parecía mas interesada en safarse de él que en contestarle.-Creo que por lo menos me merezco una explicación, se supone que somos amigos, tendríamos que tenernos confianza, o no?-Darla lo miro y de nuevo empezó a llorar.

-Troy perdóname, te juro que yo…

-Tranquilízate, tratare de entender, pero solo si te calmas, esta bien?-Los 2 se sentaron en una de las camas de la recamara, se sentía un habiente tedioso, triste.

-Esta bien, te lo diré-sollozo Darla- pero pase lo que pase, siempre vas a ser mi mejor amigo y aunque… nunca me perdones, te entenderé, porque… tal vez yo haría lo mismo.-Troy estaba confundido, en verdad todo era tan grave? Como para nunca mas querer dirigirle la palabra?- Fue en el baile formal de invierno, al ultimo al que fuimos como pareja, esa noche era maravillosa, porque mucha gente comentaba lo bien que nos veíamos juntos y sabían que de nuevo ganaríamos como el rey y la reina del baile, todo iba bien, hasta que él apareció, yo solo había salido con él algunas veces, pero nunca pasó nada más, el sabia que tu y yo éramos novios, al principio me pareció extraño que me pidiera que hablara con él en privado, pensé que algo malo le pasaba, pero después…

_-Darla, tengo que decirte algo__-Tomo a la chica del brazo y los 2 se dirigieron al balcón, fuera del salón, a la luz de la luna._

_-Bien te escucho, pero necesito que te des prisa, el fotógrafo esta por allá y en verdad me __gustaría sacarme algunas fotos, con, Troy y las chicos, podríamos tomarnos una juntos, te parece?-Darla sonrió_

_-Emm… si claro…_

_-Y bien?, que querías decirme_

_-Yo… solo…Darla luces bellísima_

_-Muchas gracias-Darla se sonrojo, aunque esa noche muchos chicos se lo habían dicho_

_-Es difícil…no sé como explicarte…_

_-Tranquilo, puedes decirlo-Darla lo miraba un poco desesperada_

_-Bien…Yo quiero decirte que…-Lentamente se fue acercando a Darla, que lo miraba sorprendida, pero no pudo evitar sentir cierta atracción hacia el apuesto chico, y ahí con la luna como testigo, y por unos breves segundos, un dulce beso, fue lo que los puso en problemas…_

_-Yo… no se como pude haber hecho eso… perdóname pero esto no puede ser-Darla estaba confundida__, tenia que salir rápido de ahí, antes de que alguien se diera cuenta._

_-Espera, por lo menos déjame terminar- y la detuvo, empezó a hablar muy deprisa, para que la muchacha lo escuchara- me enamore de ti desde la primera vez que te vi, lo recuerdas? Fue en el jardín de niños, todo este tiempo me he callado, porque no quería que Troy pensará que soy un traidor, pero ya no puedo más… tenía que decírtelo_

_-Lo siento, en verdad quiero a Troy y esto nunca debió pasar…tengo que irme-En ese momento alguien se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, Ryan observaba desde adentro del salón. Darla se encerró en el baño, se sentía muy mal por haberse besado con otro, sabia que algo andaba mal, pero además de eso algo muy dentro de ella le decía, que hacía tiempo no sentía algo así por alguien, en verdad se había sentido muy bien con todo aquello. Pero y Troy??, tenían tanto tiempo juntos que le dolía bastante haberlo traicionado de esa manera._

_-Como pude haberle hecho esto a Troy??__- Justo en ese momento decidió que lo mejor era olvidar todo, 1 hora más tarde estaba en el aeropuerto, esperando abordar un avión que la llevaría muy lejos de ahí, aunque no estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo._

Cuando termino de contar todo, Troy estaba molesto, se sentía traicionado, engañado, nada que hubiera pasado se comparaba con aquello que le había hecho, una de las personas a quien más quería.

-Perdóname, te juro que si hubiera estado en mis manos, nunca hubiera pasado algo así- ella aun seguía ocultando el nombre del chico y que en verdad le había gustado-

-Sabes, nunca me espere esto de ti-Troy salio de ahí aun mas confundido que al principio y sin siquiera saber el nombre, de aquel que le arrebato el corazón de su ex novia.

Ese fin de semana fue casi eterno, aburrido y nada divertido, como lo habían planeado, sin duda todo se lo debían a Sharpay, que no se tanto el corazón al causar tanto daño. Era tanta la tensión, que había en el lugar que la mayoría de los chicos se marcho el sábado al medio día, solo para entregar las llaves de sus habitaciones. No sabían que pasaba, pero tenían que ser solidarios con sus compañeros.

En todo lo que resto del fin de semana, Darla se la había pasado intentando localizar a Troy, pero nada, incluso había llamado a la casa de Gabriella, quien ni siquiera le devolvió la llamada. Fue a la casa de los Bolton, pero su madre no sabia donde se había metido desde su llegada.

-Pasa Darla, estas en tu casa-dijo la señora Bolton

-Muchas gracias señora-sonrió nerviosa, siendo que nunca se había sentido así en aquella casa- Entonces, Troy llego y se fue??

-Así fue linda, y la verdad me tiene un poco preocupada, pero no creo que tarde mucho en llegar, dijo que necesitaba comprar unos tenis, en fin, ya sabes como son los hombres- sonrió la madre de Troy

Darla se quedo muy pensativa-Si claro a si son los hombres, oh por cierto lo olvidaba, mi mama quería que le dijera que mañana ella y sus amigas irían al club a pasar unas vacaciones, por si quería acompañarlas.

-Es muy amable de parte de tu mamá, dile que allí estaré puntual como siempre.

-Claro, podría esperar a Troy en su cuarto??

-Por supuesto, ya sabes que esta es tu casa. Por cierto conoces a esa chica Gabriella Montez??-pregunto con curiosidad la señora Bolton

-No mucho, por?-contesto intrigada Darla con la pregunta

-No me hagas caso, era curiosidad- Darla la miraba mientras subía las escaleras hasta el cuarto de Troy. Cuando llego a la habitación no pude evitar recordar lindos momentos, de cuando eran pequeños, muchas cosas de ahí le era muy familiares, había tantos recuerdos, que era imposible no sonreír.

Se acerco al armario de Troy, había cientos de fotos de basquetbolistas famosos y fotos de Troy, de sus amigos, de Darla y el equipo de baloncesto. Miro fijamente una, que le trajo buenos recuerdos, en ella Sharpay y Darla estaban sentadas en una especie de trono, Sharpay parecía querer apropiarse del trono, Darla tenia una sonrisa y pose de ángel, Troy aun lado de Darla, saludaba al fotógrafo, del otro lado estaba Devon y Ryan intentando ponerle cuernos a Sharpay y detrás del trono estaba Chad con un balón de básquetbol, ese día había terminado un torneo en el que East High, gano el trofeo.

Parecía tan lejano y tan cerca ese recuerdo.

-Como hemos cambiado, ha pasado tan poco tiempo y parece que todo se esta desmoronando-dijo Darla en voz baja, tomando una foto de la infancia. Cuando la volteo se dio cuenta de que tenía una dedicatoria que la sorprendió:

_Para la chica más importante en mi vida. Con cariño Troy._

Esa foto en verdad era muy importante, Darla le había rogado tanto a Troy para que se la diera, en esa foto aparecían ella y Troy, el día en que se conocieron y se habían hecho inseparables.

Justo en ese momento entro Troy por la ventana a su habitación, como había visto el auto de Darla estacionado afuera, quería evitarla, pero no lo había conseguido.

-Que haces aquí?-pregunto Troy muy cortante. Darla salto del susto

-Lo siento, tu mamá me dejo pasar y decidí esperarte…

-Ya llegue, así que di lo que tengas que decir y luego vete

-Se que estuvo mal lo que hice y lo siento mucho- Troy ni siquiera la volteaba a ver

-Bien si eso es todo…gracias por venir pero…

-No no es todo-Darla empezó a molestarse- Podrías siquiera voltearme a ver, se que te dije que entendería si no me querías hablar y en verdad no voy a romper mi palabra, pero no quiero que esto quede así, yo…

-Y como esperabas que terminara?? Querías que te dijera, Darla perdóname tu a mi, debí dejar que me siguieras engañando.

-Claro que no-de pronto recordó que aun tenia la foto en la mano- Era para mi?-pregunto Darla insegura de la respuesta

-Lo era-Troy bajo la mirada- pensaba dártela cuando regresáramos, pero eso ya no importa, porque nunca sucederá

-Cuando regresáramos??

-Si, pensé que tu y yo…olvídalo- a Darla comenzaron a salirle ligeras lagrimas que resbalaron por sus mejillas y abrazo a Troy, como hacia tiempo no lo hacia.

-Perdóname, yo no quería que esto fuera así, de verdad quería contártelo, porque sobre todas las cosas eres mi amigo- Troy respondió el abrazo y algo le decía que eso no podía terminar así.

-Déjalo así…no llores no soporto verte hacerlo-tomo un pañuelo desechable

-Podrías perdonarme?, no puedo irme sin escuchar que me perdonas, sobre todo porque esta es nuestra ultima conversación, mi regreso a causado mucho problemas y no quiero que siga así….regreso a Londres con mi padre.

-Te vas??, cuando??-pregunto Troy con tristeza

-Hoy el vuelo sale en la madrugada-sonrió con tristeza- entonces…??

-Te perdono con una condición, no rompas nuestra promesa

-Ah… esa promesa, Troy yo creo que…

-Siempre estaremos juntos…

-No quiero seguir haciéndote más daño.

Gabriella miraba por la ventana, con amargura la luna, sabia que en algún lugar, tal vez en un universo paralelo, ella podía ser feliz con Troy y aunque frente a las personas negara sus sentimientos, cada día su amor era mucho más grande.

-Eres tan tonta Gabriella, el ya eligió a alguien y no fue a ti, además nunca seria feliz con Darla aquí-Sabia que siempre existiría la duda: La seguirá queriendo?? La seguiría al fin del mundo si fuera necesario??. En ese momento maldecía la hora en que a su mamá se le había ocurrido llegar a ese hotel en año nuevo. En verdad, valía la pena seguir luchando por algo que ya parecía perdido? Por algo que nunca fue suyo?. Después de todo Troy nunca le demostró sus sentimientos, lo único que tenia eran los ánimos de sus amigos, que al parecer también preferían a Darla.

-En verdad, tengo que seguir siendo fuerte?? Y aguantar los desplantes de Troy??

Esas preguntas estuvieron dándole vueltas en la cabeza toda la noche y lo peor era que el próximo lunes, tendría que ayudarle a Darla a pasar el examen de matemáticas, no sabia si soportaría ver a su ahora rival, como una chica que necesitaba ayuda.

Esa noche Chad y Taylor, eran lo únicos que la estaban pasando bien, habían decidido hacer oficial su noviazgo frente a todos, sin importar que dijeran o que pensaran de ellos ya que eran de grupos totalmente distintos, pero para ellos lo mas importante era su felicidad, además de que ya tenían tiempo saliendo juntos y a Chad en verdad le gustaba Taylor.

-Bien ahora podemos compartir con todos-sonrió Chad

-Claro solo falta que nuestros amigos también se animen-contesto Taylor con una risita picara

-Lo dices por Troy y Darla?

-No, me refería Troy y Gabriella

-Bah!!, por favor, es claro que entre Troy y Darla aun hay algo

-Calla Chad, yo no quiero ver a mi mejor amiga sufrir, además Darla, tiene la culpa, se fue y dijo a Troy a la deriva, fue cuando conoció a Gabriella, además después del musical…Ese romance se veia mucho mas clar que el nuestro-rio Taylor

-Como tu digas


	11. Chapter 11

Hola!! como estan??, si ya se que ahora he estado mas que perdida y si mis calculos no fallan hace mas de un mes que no actualizó el fic, pero ya saben, con el regreso a clases y las tareas, mi vida esta bastante ocupada, pero tenia que darme un tiempo par terminar con esto y no, no se asusten, este no es el ultimo capitulo, pero siento que el final esta cerca )

Además ya vi HSM 2, la verdad es que esta increible, y no puedo dejar de verla, ahora saben porque no tengo tiempo P

Pues aqui les dejo el nuevo capitulo, gracias a los que me agregaron a sus favoritos y dejaron comentarios, los demás, please dejen reviews, los extraño.

Besos

**ADIOS WILDCATS!!!**

-Darla, entonces te quedas en East High??-pregunto una chica que conversaba con Darla

-Por supuesto, la escuela no seria lo mismo sin mi, o no?, jajajaja-rio Darla enroscándose un mechón de su cabello, que nuevamente era rubio.

-Pero y Troy?-pregunto una de las porristas amigas de ella. Al escuchar la pregunta Darla simplemente sonrió

-No pudimos estar mejor- En ese momento una de las secretarias del director, llamo a Darla.

-Scavo Darla...

-Por favor no continué, mi nombre es bastante largo, que pasa??

-A la oficina del director inmediatamente-en cuanto la secretaria se fue, Darla se puso la mano en la frente y suspiro

-Y ahora que hice?-miro confundida a sus amigas y luego salio por el pasillo próximo. Sharpay y Ryan daban su paseo diario, cuando Sharpay se dio cuenta de que Darla acababa de marcharse y mirando furiosa a la chicas.

-Que hacían con esa... esa...??-No continúo con la frase

-Simplemente nos hemos cansado de ti- una de ellas se atrevió a decir.- Siempre quieres decirnos que hacer y como actuar, y estamos hartas de eso!!!

-Pero como se atreven???-Sharpay salio indignada de ahí, ahora hasta su club de chicas la había abandonado y dirigiéndose a Ryan- Esto no se queda así, mándale un mensaje de mi parte a tu amiguita, QUE NO JUEGUE CONMIGO!!- Al decir esto último Ryan solo se hizo para atrás y dejo a su hermana hablando sola.

-Troy Bolton, a la oficina del director- dijo una voz en el altavoz de clase de la señora Darbus

-Bien Bolton, puede salir, pero si...

-Si señora Darbus lo se, no mas de 10 min., fuera de clase- Troy salio corriendo de ahí. Gabriella solo miraba la puerta, cuando una bolita de papel le dio en la cabeza.

-AUCH!!!- Dijo Gabriella, abrió la bolita y se dio cuenta de que el mensaje era de Taylor.

_Taylor: Como vas con Troy??_

_Gabriella: Nada bien, ni siquiera voltea a verme_

_Taylor: Pero si tú no le hiciste nada_

_Gabriella: Creo que no fue buena idea obligarlo a elegir_

_Taylor: Tal vez, pero... amiga no se que decir, es que Darla…_

_Gabriella: Ni lo menciones, tengo que enseñarle matemáticas, la profesora me lo encargo personalmente y..._

_Taylor: Oo_

_Gabriella: Tengo que hacerlo, una celebridad como ella, no puede repetir cursos en East High!!_

Justo en ese momento Troy y Darla entraron al salón, pidiéndole a la señora Darbus permiso para dar un aviso, por la impresión que Gabriella logro notar, perecían felices.

-Amigos!, antes que nada queremos darles las gracias por el apoyo que hemos recibido de parte suya, hacia el equipo de baloncesto...-comenzó a hablar Troy

-Y a las porristas-termino Darla- Y les tenemos una noticia genial- Los 2 parecían conocerse tan bien que sabían cuando terminaría de hablar uno para empezar el otro.

-Los Wildcats y las porristas hemos sido invitados a un torneo en New York, salimos hoy en la noche- continuo Troy

-Esperamos su apoyo, y aunque no puedan asistir, nos comunicaremos con ustedes para contarles TODO!!- Al enterarse de la noticia, todo el salón aplaudió, llevando en hombros a Troy y Darla y dejando con la palabra en la boca a la señora Darbus.

-Los que se quedaron, permítanme un segundo- dijo cortante la señora Darbus- Avísenle a sus compañeros, que la dirección del colegio, lanzo una convocatoria en todo East High, que tomaremos como trabajo final. Consistirá en organizar su propia banda de 6 a 8 integrantes, tienen hasta el viernes para darme sus equipos y el nombre de su banda.-Cuando ya todos se iban agrego- Por cierto quien no me entregue sus equipos yo misma los organizare y la mejor banda tocará en la fiesta de graduación.

-No es posible, tiene que haber un error- comento Gabriella a Kelsie y luego se les unió Taylor y Martha.

-Es lo más sensacional que ha hecho la señora Darbus en tanto tiempo- contesto Kelsie

-No para mi- Gabriella guardaba sus cosas

-Vamos Gabriella, sera divertido!!, aunque no ganemos podríamos ser las 4 fabulosas- Taylor quería animar a Gabriella

-Me encanta bailar puedo ser la bailarina y tu Gaby la voz principal, Kelsie el piano y Taylor la corista- dijo Martha mientras caminaban por el pasillo hacia la siguiente clase

-Chicas, cantar no me trae buenos recuerdos- Gabriella se puso un poco triste.

Esa tarde los wildcats, entre ellos Troy, Chad, Zeke, Jason y los demás empacaban estaban muy emocionados por el torneo al que habían sido invitados. Y Ryan llegaba de improvisto a la casa de Darla, toco la puerta y abrió la mucama.

-Diga??- la mucama solo asomo la cabeza por la puerta

-Vengo a ver a Darla, esta en casa??

-La señorita se encuentra haciendo sus maletas, para su viaje a New York, le preguntare si...- En ese momento Darla había bajado por un poco de agua.

-Darla quiero hablar contigo- Ryan se veía nervioso y titubeaba al hablar. Pero Darla lo miro muy enojada

-A si?- Pregunto indignada- Yo creo que no, pienso que todo quedo claro, desde que decidiste contarle a Sharpay, un secreto que tu prometiste GUARDAR!!- dijo esto ultimo muy dolida

-Por favor!!- Ryan parecía en verdad desesperado y Darla decidió darle una oportunidad, esta bien pasa. Subieron a la recamara, sin hablar hasta llegar a la habitación.

-Lo que sea, que quieras dilo ya!!. Tengo que prepararme para el viaje.

-Te juro que yo no quería... Sharpay me amenazo con...

-Y piensas que lo voy a creer??-hizo una pausa y luego continuo- Bueno supongamos que te crea, te amenazo tu propia hermana, con que??, asesinaste a alguien como para traicionarme??. Ryan es que simplemente esto me demuestra lo cobarde que eres- se dio la vuelta, porque sabia que no tendria el valor suficiente para continuar si miraba a Ryan a los ojos- nunca me espere esto de ti y espero que a partir de aquí, no vuelvas a hablarme, me duele mucho, pero me duele mas lo que me hiciste- mientras buscaba algo en tocador, Ryan parecía atónito, aquella chica no era la que el conocía, algo le había pasado, no se parecía en lo mas mínimo a la niña dulce por la que sentía algo especial.- Toma, no quiero tener nada tuyo- La chica le entrego el dije que él le había regalado el día de su fiesta de bienvenida.

-Tu... no puedes...

-Claro que puedo, ya lo hice… ahora...-No dejo que terminara la frase cuando Ryan ya estaba fuera de la casa, caminaba sin rumbo fijo, sentía que le faltaba el aire, solo sostenía con fuerza el dije que una vez le perteneció a Darla. De pronto se topo con alguien que no espero encontrar en ese momento.

-Sabes, donde esta la casa de Darla??...Ryan, estas bien??- era la voz de Gabriella

-Gabriella Montez? que haces aquí?- pregunto Ryan intrigado y confundido por todo lo que acababa de pasar.

-Iba a la casa de...-dijo con desgano- Darla, pero no contestaste a mi pregunta

-Emm... si estoy bien, solo

-No pareces estar bien-Gabriella lo miraba un poco asustada- ven sentémonos. Luego de unos minutos que Ryan miraba hacia la nada, Gabriella se decidió a romper el silencio.-Que paso??- El chico estaba como en una especie de shock, cuando vio que Gabriella estaba sentada junto a él.

-Lo siento Gabriella, estoy un poco confundido

-Claro!!... casi no se nota. Se que no hablamos mucho, pero si de algo sirve, y si te puedo ayudar...

-No creo que esto se pueda remediar

-Siempre hay una solución- Gabriella aun lo veía un poco raro

-No para mí

-Vamos puedes decirme prometo no decir nada, aunque tu hermana decida asesinarme- esto ultimo logro hacer sonreír a Ryan

-Una promesa, es lo que me tiene así

-Vamos, que puede ser tan grave como para que ni siquiera notaras, que casi me atropellas mientras caminaba??

Después de unos minutos, Gabriella le contó a Ryan, porque buscaba la casa de Darla. Y él amablemente le indico como llegar.

Gabriella camino durante unos segundos, preguntándose que haría si se encontrara a Troy ahí, tendría el valor para mirarlo?. Al llegar a la casa de la princesa de East High, Darla iba saliendo en su auto, y era de esperarse que fuera a la casa de Troy.

-Darla??-pregunto dudando Gabriella, de que fuera otra persona.

-Hola!! Si soy yo y tu eres??...-sonrió esperando una respuesta. Gabriella pensó que después de lo que había pasado, por lo menos Darla bien o mal la recordaría.

-Gabriella, Gabriella Montez

-Oh, si lo siento, es que te vez diferente hoy-contesto Darla apenada de no haberla reconocido- Y a que debo tu visita??

-Pues… la Profesora de Matemáticas me pidió que fuera tu tutor

-Ah, era eso…sube te llevo, a donde vas??

-No gracias, me gusta caminar- Gabriella recordó que ella era la causa de que ahora Troy ni siquiera la volteara a ver.

-Enserio, súbete, voy a la casa de Troy seguramente tu vives por ahí.

-Bueno-Gabriella se subió al convertible- Tenemos que programarnos para ver a que hora podemos estudiar.

-La verdad, no te ofendas, y agradezco que me quieras ayudar, pero en estos momentos tengo otras prioridades.-Al escuchar esto la platica se volvió tensa. Y aunque el viaje pareció eterno, llegaron muy pronto a la casa de Gabriella y sin decir ninguna palabra bajo del auto.

Todo East High fue a despedir a los Wildcats, en el aeropuerto.

Esa semana estuvo sin novedades, excepto las montañas de tarea que los alumnos de último curso tenían que resolver. La mañana del viernes, se convirtió en un verdadero escándalo. Sharpay lanzó un grito que casi pudo escucharse a 3km de distancia.

-Esto no puede ser posible!!!-le grito a la señora Darbus- Gabriella Montez en mi equipo.

-Lo siento señorita Evans, pero reglas son reglas y yo les advertí que si no me entregaban la lista de sus equipos, yo misma lo haría.-Gabriella intervino

-Profesora, por favor!!!!!-Estaba mas que claro que Sharpay no quería a Gabriella en su equipo después del musical.


	12. Chapter 12

Hola!! Ya un tiempo sin novedades, vdd??. Pues bueno, es que la tarea en la escuela y demás cosas me tienen retrasado con el fic, además de que me fui de vacaciones y según yo, pensaría en algo bueno para mi fic y aquí me tienen, regresando y sin ideas de algo espectacular, hahaha.

Ntc, bueno aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste y dejen reviews.

XOXO

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MAS ENREDOS??

Ese día Gabriella, estaba recostada en su cama, mas pensativa de lo normal, toda esa semana había estado muy ocupada con su tarea y el equipo de Decatlón Académico, aunque sabia que aun con todos esos distractores, con los que intentaba sacar de su mente a Troy, en el fondo cada minuto de cada día, él estaba presente, cualquier cosa en la que pensaba o hacia Troy estaba en su cabeza, no entendía la razón del porque no podía dejar atrás todo eso, si después de todo, muchas veces la había hecho sufrir, la había herido con sus hechos y aun así ella estaba allí esperando a que él la llamará.

-Gabriella, te sientes bien?-pregunto la señora Montez

-Si mamá

-Te noto rara, te pasa algo?

-No para nada, ya sabes el estrés por las tareas y todo eso…-fingió sonreír Gabriella

-Si entiendo y Troy??...hace mucho que no lo veo por aquí y antes no se despegaba de ti ni un instante…-Gabriella titubeo al contestar

-Lo que pasa, es que ha estado muy ocupado, el básquetbol y sus "amigos"…, además creo que esta en Nueva York.

-Nueva York?? Quien lo diría-sonrió la señora Montez y se marcho del cuarto de Gabriella, justo cuando cerro la puerta, el celular de Gabriella comenzó a sonar.

RING!!...RING!!...RING!!

Pero ella no tenia ánimos de contestar, solo lo hizo cuando pensó que podía ser algo urgente.

-Bueno…??- Contesto Gabriella

-Ya que estas en mi equipo, quiero poner las cosas en claro-era Sharpay, la persona a la que menos quería escuchar en esos momentos- Ensayaremos en mi casa y con mi equipo, además yo seré la voz principal y tus "amiguitas y tu" pueden hacerme el vestuario, no es necesario que salgan al escenario-escucho que entre dientes dijo: _Podrían arruinar mi espectáculo_-

-Yo…-Gabriella intento decir algo pero Sharpay la interrumpió

-No hables, digo… no te preocupes por nada yo se muy bien como lo haremos, dile a los demás…que nos vemos en mi casa mañana a las 4:00 p.m., muy bien, adiosito.

Colgó sin dejar que Gabriella dijera algo. A la mañana siguiente, Devon el primo de Troy buscaba a Gabriella, no lograba encontrarla por ningún lado, hasta que llegó al lugar donde nunca pensó que él se atrevería a entrar "El laboratorio de Ciencias", y justamente era donde Gabriella intentaba resolver unas ecuaciones, pero no lograba concentrarse.

-Eres Gabriella Montez, verdad??-Pregunto Devon sonriendo, viendo a una Gabriella desconcertada.

-Emm… si soy yo

-Soy Devon Bolton, seguramente alguna vez nos hemos cruzado en la cafetería

-Si supongo, aunque vamos en la mayoría de las clases juntos

-De veras??-Gabriella solo rió, al escuchar eso

-En serio, jajaja… no te preocupes…

-Yo quería preguntarte, si sabias donde esta mi primo, me han dicho que el y tu son novios-Devon miro a Gabriella, esperando una respuesta

-No para nada, nunca hemos sido y bueno no es raro que no encuentres a Troy, se fue con los Wildcats a NY, me pareció escuchar que tenían un importante torneo o algo así.

-A claro, es que después de todo lo que pasó en Cabo, no lo he vuelto a ver-Devon parecía preocupado

-Pero es tu primo…

-Lo sé, pero desde que sabe que bese a Darla mientras ellos…-Devon se callo, ahora alguien más sabia sus sentimientos hacia la ex novia de Troy

-Así que tu y Darla…-Gabriella no lo podía creer, Darla había engañado a Troy de la manera mas cruel y aun así él seguía detrás de ella.

-En realidad, ella no lo busco, yo fui quien…

-Lo entiendo- Gabriella estaba al margen de esa situación

-Eres una chica linda, no entiendo porque Troy no se da cuenta-cuando Devon dijo esto Gabriella se sonrojo un poco-

-Solo lo dices por compromiso y porque a ti también te gusta Darla

-No claro que no, lo digo enserio, es más me aceptarías una invitación a comer??-Devon sonrió- y como esta eso de que "a ti también"??, hay alguien más que este interesado en Darla además de mi y Troy, coff… coff-Devon tosió- Quise decir…

-Se lo que quisiste decir-Devon noto un poco de tristeza en los ojos de Gabriella, pero ella siguió con la conversación- Sería súper genial, ir a comer, después de todo ya quedan muy pocas semanas para la graduación y…

-Y yo no le hago esta oferta a cualquiera- rieron los 2 al mismo tiempo-Nos vemos en el restaurante donde se reúnen siempre los Wildcats, te parece?? A las 4:00 p.m.

-Me parece bien-respondió Gabriella

-Entonces es una cita-sonrió Devon alejándose del laboratorio

Cuando Gabriella llegó a su casa y empezó a arreglarse para su cita, notó que cuando conversaba con Devon se le olvidaba lo mal que se sentía, por Troy. Pero no le tomo mucha importancia y continuo con lo que hacia.

Justamente a las 4:00 p.m., todos estaban reunido en la casa de Sharpay excepto Gabriella, que iba rumbo al restaurante, se le había olvidado por completo que tenia que ensayar.

-Hola!! Llegas tarde-saludo Devon

-Lo lamento, había mucho tráfico en la Avenida- contesto mientras Devon la ayudaba a sentarse-Gracias

-Pedimos algo de tomar

-Me parece buena idea- sonrió Gabriella, que había olvidado su celular en su casa y fu una suerte ya que no dejaba de timbrar. La Princesa del Hielo, había estado llamándole cada 5minutos.

-Como se atreve a dejar plantada a Sharpay Evans-grito Sharpay frente a todos los demás

-Creo que es un contratiempo-Kelsie dudo al hablar

-Para mi eso no existe, pero ya verá cuando la encuentre, entonces si sabrá quien soy YO!!-Cuando dijo esto ultimo, Taylor, Kelsie y Martha casi se van de espaldas, porque estaban seguras de que esos gritos podían escucharse hasta cualquier parte en donde Gabriella se encontrara.

-Hermana, te acaba de llegar este paquete-Ryan entró al estudio donde las chicas estaban reunidas

-Justo lo que necesitaba-Sharpay sonrió y destapo rápidamente el paquete.-Aquí tienen son sus trajes para el show, vamos pruébenselos-Empujo a las chicas hasta una recamara.

Cuando salieron de ahí, Ryan casualmente había entrado a hablar con su hermana y no pudo evitar soltar una gran carcajada, cuando las 3 salieron

-JAJAJAJAJA!! Se ven tan, tan…JAJAJAJA-casi se le salían las lágrimas de lo gracioso que lucían.

-Cállate Ryan!!-Sharpay le lanzo una mirada fulminante

Taylor, Martha y Kelsie, solo se miraron pero por lo que entendió cada una, odiaban esos disfraces a más no poder.


	13. Chapter 13

Hola!! Ya tenia un tiempo sin escribir, pero estoy en exámenes finales S y he tenido que estudiar (rarísimo en mi, hahaha) en fin, desde los primeros capítulos, no me sentía orgullosa de mi historia, porque como no me agradaban mucho, pero este de verdad me encanto, espero que a ustedes también, me dejan sus Reviews, ok?

Pues les cuento que, yo pienso que al fic le quedan pocos capítulos, y aunque no me gusten los finales, estaré contenta de poder terminar mi primera historia.

Los quiero.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**FASE 1: COMPLETA!**

El regreso de los Wildcats, resulto no ser el mejor día en East High, aunque habían ganado el campeonato, el lunes a primera hora, Darla era la chica más criticada por todos en la escuela.

Se habían publicado falsas y extrañas historias, acompañadas con fotos sobre, el porque de su ausencia los meses pasados. Ni ella misma sabía porque alguien había hecho algo como eso. Cuando caminaba por los pasillos, los chicos le gritaban:

-COMO PUDISTE HACERLE ESO A TROY??!!... DEVON ERA SU PRIMO!!...TRAIDORA!!...TE METISTE CON MI NOVIO!!

Además de una infinidad de insultos. Salio corriendo, mientras el caos estallaba en East High.

-Quien hizo esto?-pregunto Troy, ya que conocía también a su amiga que estaba seguro, de que no era capaz de tales cosas. Pero nadie sabia darle alguna explicación o razón, sobre quien había hecho tal atrocidad, solo contestaban:

-En la mañana la escuela estaba tapizada de estos papeles- era la única respuesta que logro obtener, de todos excepto de Sharpay Evans

-Hola Troy!...Gabriella fue muy amable al desenmascarar a esa impostora, no te parece?-sonrió Sharpay

-QUE?!...Gabriella nunca haría algo como esto.

-Aunque no lo parezca ella no es tan inocente como nos lo ha hecho creer-Sharpay miro a Troy atónito- De verdad!! Te voy a contar lo que sucedió…Ella me pidió prestadas algunas fotos nuestras y de Darla-fingiendo tristeza- Y mira para que las uso-haciendo un gesto de desaprobación.

-No puede ser posible!!-Troy seguía sin creer en las palabras de Sharpay

-Ummmh!...pues mira viene por allá- señalo hacia la esquina del pasillo sonriendo, Troy se acerco rápidamente hasta Gabriella.-Fase 1 del plan: LISTA!!-dijo entre dientes

-Como pudiste hacerle esto a Darla?-Le grito Troy muy molesto

-Hacer que?-Gabriella contesto con sorpresa.

-Y todavía lo niegas?, nunca pensé que alguien como tu, pudiera hacerle tanto daño a una sola persona-Troy, estaba muy enojado.

-Es que no se de que estas hablándome-Gabriella, empezó a molestarse

-Seguramente fue por envidia

-Envidia yo?, como se te ocurre-Gabriella sufrió cuando escucho la ultima frase de Troy, y la palabra ENVIDIA se repetía en su cabeza, pero esta vez su orgullo pudo más que su corazón- Si fui yo, pero no creo que a nadie más que a ti le importe, que la Princesa de East High, pasa sus fines de semana, con diferentes chicos, o seria mejor decir, con los novios de otras?

-Y pensar que hasta hace poco sentía algo especial por ti, creo que ya no tengo nada de que hablar contigo-Troy salio de allí y se dirigió a buscar a Darla, esquivando a la multitud.

-Gabriella, porque le dijiste eso a Troy?-Taylor la cuestiono, mientras unas lagrimas rodaron por las mejillas de su amiga.

-Porque?...porque estoy harta de que Troy me use como una muñeca a la que puede usar y pisotear, cada vez que se le pierde la suya.

-Sabes que el nunca haría algo así…

-Eso es lo que crees??...pero nunca más, nadie me hará daño…ya no-Gabriella salio del lugar llorando.

Después de unas horas nadie encontraba a Darla, era como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado, entre algunos de los amigos de Troy hicieron equipos para poder encontrarla. Luego de un rato, una de las pocas chicas que ayudaban con la búsqueda, llegó muy agitada.

-Troy, encontramos a Darla… esta en el baño de chicas…ven rápido

Al día siguiente, la mayoría de los alumnos de East High, se tranquilizaron, ya que se habían enterado de que eran solo rumores las fotos e historias. Aunque no se enterarían quien lo había hecho hasta tiempo después.

-Darla, como te sientes? -pregunto una de las porristas, que fue interrumpida por Sharpay

-Supongo que ya te habrán dicho, quien hizo todo esto…

-La verdad no y no me interesa saberlo, tarde o temprano ese "alguien" se llevara su merecido-contesto Darla- Pero a que debo el honor de que su majestad Sharpay Evans, este dirigiéndome la palabra, después de lo de Cabo?-dijo con ironía.

-Solamente quería decirte que por si aun no lo sabes, Gabriella fue quien monto todo este teatrito, sobre ti y tu vida "personal"

-Porque piensas que yo te creería?-contesto Darla

-Ummm… no lo sé… por 3 razones tal vez… 1. Gabriella, antes ya me robo mi musical, 2. Desde hace meses que persigue a Troy Bolton, 3. Esta celosa

-Pues gracias por el dato-la miro severamente- Lo tomare en cuenta… por cierto, le dirías a Ryan que esta invitado a mi fiesta en la piscina, este sábado?

-Claro, aunque estas perdiendo el buen gusto, hace tiempo que se enviaban invitaciones para ese tipo de eventos-Sharpay la miro con odio y Darla fingió una sonrisa.

-En realidad no-saco un sobre azul de su bolsa- vez?? Esta es una de mis invitaciones, pero no quiero que caiga en manos equivocadas.

-Pretendes decirme que alguien quiere robar tus invitaciones?-Sharpay dijo con tono sarcástico

-Lo que quise decir, es que tu no estas invitada-Darla salio sonriendo de ahí, dejando a Sharpay muy enojada.


	14. Chapter 14

Hola!, Pues después de la taaaan larga espera por fin termine este capítulo, uff ya se me hacía que tenia siglos sin escribir, y es que ya saben la escuela, la tarea y todo lo demás pues me dejan agotada, hehe, y supongo que intentare escribir los fines de semana, porque en unas semanas más empiezo a estudiar ingles y menos tiempo tendré. ( Espero quelesguste este capitulo, me pareció muy comico, haha.

Los quiero.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**UN VESTIDO PARA LA GRADUACION**

Después del escándalo de las fotos, algunos de los estudiantes de East High estaban asustados, otros emocionados y unos mas, frustrados por los exámenes finales.

Ese fin de semana Gabriella y Taylor decidieron ir de compras, después de todo, tenían que escoger su vestido para la graduación, además de que no habían sido consideradas para la fiesta de Darla.

-Que te parece este? Gabriella

-Mmm…-Gabriella miro por un momento a Taylor -creo que el color te va perfecto-sonrió- Pruébatelo!! -Taylor bajo la voz y le susurro a Gabriella.

-No lo sé, estos vestidos son demasiado caros y muy pronto entraremos a la Universidad.

-Si creo que tienes razón… pero nada perdemos con solo mirar -las 2 rieron. En ese momento una de las encargadas, se acerco hasta ellas.

-Son vestidos muy lindos, seguramente se les verán muy bien. Sin mencionar que tienen tan buen gusto como 2 de nuestras VIP -sonrió la encargada, Taylor y Gabriella se miraron; seguramente estaban pensando lo mismo en ese instante.

-Disculpe podría decirnos su nombre?-pregunto Taylor

-El mío?-respondió la encargada

-Emm, me refería a las VIP- sonrio Taylor

-Ah… claro que tonta soy, disculpen. Se llaman Sharpay Evans y Darla Scavo… las 2 son tan lindas, que cualquier vestido se les ve increíble, incluso ese que estabas por probarte. La señorita Evans compro uno idéntico, hace unos meses, antes de que estuviera de oferta- Taylor y Gabriella sonrieron.

-Taylor, ya es muy tarde, creo que nos están esperando-interrumpió Gabriella, jalando de un brazo a Taylor

-Ah sí… lo había olvidado. Gracias por todo, volvamos mas tarde.

Las 2 salieron del lugar y se dirigieron a la cafetería más cercana.

-No puedo creer que estuve a punto de probarme un vestido que probablemente Sharpay utilizara en la graduación.

-Calma -Gabriella rio un poco y continuo -Por lo menos tienes tan buen gusto como ella -En ese momento Devon entro a la cafetería y se dio cuenta de que Gabriella estaba ahí.

-Hola! No pensé en encontrarte aquí -saludando a Gabriella y a Taylor.

-Yo… ya me iba, adiós Gaby te llamo más tarde -Taylor le guiño un ojo. Gabriella, quien estaba algo nerviosa, solo levanto la mano para despedirse de su amiga.

-Puedo sentarme? -pregunto Devon

-Claro -sonrió nerviosa Gabriella

-Como haz estado?, supe de las fotos de Darla, pero no creo que hayas sido tu.

-Es muy obvio?

-Creo que si -rio Devon- Vamos, tu eres una chica lista, porque harías algo como eso?

-Por celos?, fue lo que Troy me reclamo -Gabriella se entristeció un poco

-No lo creo, de lo que si estoy seguro es que alguien del grupo planeo esto.

-El grupo?

-Bueno de mi grupo… y creo saber quien fue

-SHARPAY!! -dijeron los 2 a coro

-Lo sé, desde lo del musical, supongo que no le caigo nada bien.

-Intento convencer a Darla, de algunas cosas contra ti

-Igual hizo eso conmigo, al principio lo creí, pero… No sé

-Claro que todo es una mentira, si le preguntas a cualquiera dirán que: Darla es la chica más dulce, tierna y bella de East High… es casi perfecta

- Jajajaja, hasta te cambio la cara cuando la mencionaste. Creo que alguien está enamorado

-rio Gabriella.

- Yo… no como crees, soy uno de los solteros más codiciados de East High, así que esta por demás decir que no tengo nada formal con nadie -Gabriella lo miro seria -Bien, lo acepto

-Es algo que no puedes evitar.

-Y que me gano admitiéndolo? de todas formas ni siquiera sé si ella me corresponde

-Eso nunca lo sabrás si no se lo preguntas- comento Gabriella

-Por favor, siempre habrá un obstáculo llamado Troy

-Tienes razón, pero no debería importarle a Troy, porque se supone que ella es libre.

-Lo sé, pero Darla lo consideraría una traición- Devon respondió, tomando un poco de café- Y tu, como vas con Troy?

-Es mejor no hablar de eso…

Al día siguiente Darla decidió dar un paseo por el centro comercial esperando comprar el vestido perfecto para la graduación.

-No lo puedo creer tu aquí?-dijo una voz detrás de ella.

-Pero que pequeño es el mundo… no te parece Sharpay?-dijo Darla irónicamente

-Más bien pienso que te equivocaste de tienda-examinando a Darla de arriba abajo- Pienso que Donatela Versace, estaría vomitando en este preciso momento si viera la clase de gente que últimamente se cuela a su boutique.-Darla sonrió, pero por dentro estaba muy enojada por las palabras de su ex amiga.

-Tal vez, pero el ver a Sharpay Evans comprando en las ofertas, nunca lo hubiera imaginado. Qué triste es pensar que algún día fuimos amigas-Sharpay iba a contestar pero Darla la interrumpió- En fin, fue un placer verte comprando en la liquidación. Nos vemos.

-Espera que aun no termino- Sharpay sabía muy bien que no le duraría mucho el gusto de que todo East High pensara que Gabriella era quien había saboteado a Darla.- Quería decirte que me he portado un poquito distante contigo, pero de verdad eres mi mejor amiga.-Darla la miró incrédula, pero decidió continuar con la farsa- Que te parece un abrazo de mejores amigas?-Darla sonrió y la abrazo tomando una cartera del mostrador y echándola en la bolsa de Sharpay.-Bueno me voy, te quiero!!.

Justo cuando Sharpay salió de la tienda la alarma contra robos empezó a sonar y varios policías la rodearon. Darla veía muy divertida desde el interior de la tienda a una Sharpay asustada y muy muy enojada.


	15. Chapter 15

Hola

Hola! Como están?? La verdad es que entiendo perfecto si están molestos o algo parecido, pero últimamente no he tenido muchas ideas para el fic y si las tengo me falta tiempo para poder escribir S. Sorry, los quiero a todos, por favor no dejen de leer porque esto es muy importante para mi!!

Asi que bueno continuemos donde nos quedamos, jaja.

Por cierto que el capitulo pasado fue uno de mis preferidos D.

**TRAS LAS REJAS**

-Bye!!- Fue lo último que Sharpay vio que Darla decía mientras era trasladada a la Jefatura de policía.

-LES DIGO QUE ME SUELTEN!!-gritaba histérica, esto no podía estar pasándole a ella.- SABEN QUIEN ES MI PAPÁ? Y LO QUE LES HARA CUANDO SE ENTERE DE ESTO??- Pero parecía que los policías no escuchaban o mejor aun no querían escuchar.

Cuando llegaron a la jefatura Sharpay estaba armando un tremendo escandalo y se rehusaba a contestar cualquier pregunta sin la presencia de su abogado.

-Espero que usted sea una persona decente, no como est….- se quedo examinando a los guardias del centro comercial- Estas personas aquí presentes.

-Me dice su nombre, por favor- contesto secamente el oficial

-Quiero a mi abogado, no contestare a nada sin él.

-Señorita-la miro muy seria el oficial- Esto será mucho más rápido y menos tedioso, si coopera con nosotros.-Sharpay solo lo miro y no contesto.- Guardias por favor, escolten a la señorita hasta alguna de las celdas. No saldrá de ahí hasta que se digne por lo menos a decirnos su nombre y datos.-Sharpay no podía creer nada de aquello, era como una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla, que pensarían todos de ella si Darla les contará lo que pasó. Era obvio que Sharpay no tenía ninguna necesidad de robar nada, pero además de eso haber sido vista comprando en las ofertas, era lo peor de todo.

Darla y Troy se habían puesto de acuerdo para ejercitarse en el parque, por la tarde, después de que la lluvia cesó. Mientras trotaban…

-Como te sientes después de las fotos?-pregunto Troy

-Mmmm, no me quejo, la verdad no tengo idea de quien pudo haberlo hecho- se acomodo el short de la parte baja y después continuo- Sharpay insinúo que fue tu amiga Gabriella, pero no lo creo, a mi me parece que es una buena persona…-Darla no parecía muy molesta

-Lo era, pero últimamente…-Troy no terminó la frase

-Lo era? A que te refieras?, ya se unió al lado oscuro, jajajaja.

-Preferiría no hablar del tema,-Troy evadió el tema, porque aun no estaba completamente seguro de que Gabriella no hubiera tenido nada que ver en aquella trampa-Ya decidiste con quien irás al baile de graduación?-cuestiono interesado

-Pues aun no lo había pensado, pero algunos chicos ya me lo propusieron.

-No lo has pensado?, no lo puedo creer, en cada baile tienes centenares de invitaciones y…

-Cada año voy contigo-sonrío Darla- Además, estoy esperando a que mi chico ideal me invite. Y tu? Por quien me cambiarás, este año jajaja

-Pues hay una chica porrista rubia, muy guapa de ultimo curso, a la que invitaré, pero aun no he encontrado el momento preciso para hacerlo.-río Troy

-Creo que muchas de tus admiradoras quedaran decepcionadas.-jugó Darla y después tomo un poco de agua

-Quieres ir al baile conmigo? Como en los viejos tiempos.

-Pues no eres mi chico ideal, pero…-examinándolo de pies cabeza y lo miró seria- lo tomaré en cuenta –después rió al verla cara de decepción de Troy- Claro que quiero ir contigo, siempre hemos ido juntos, no me imaginaría un baile sin ti. Por cierto, desde que regrese nunca me has contado nada sobre tu chica especial

-Mi chica?- Troy pensó por un momento en su respuesta- Últimamente no he pensado en ella, en realidad creo que estoy un poco decepcionado de ella. La verdad es que no he hablado con ella desde…-pensó por un momento y Darla lo interrumpió.

-Desde que llegue yo, verdad?-Troy asintió con la cabeza y ella dejo de correr- Troy, yo no quiero ser un obstáculo, entre tu y ella. No sé como se lo este tomando ella, pero yo en su lugar estaría muy molesta, por esto.

-Pero…

-Troy, tu y yo tenemos algo muy especial-respiro hondo y termino- Pero tienes que buscar algo más. Los 2, no podemos estar cerrándonos las puertas por el recuerdo de algo que ya pasó y que no volverá-volteo hacia otro lado para evitarla cara de Troy- Nunca me perdonaré lo que te hice.

-Pero no fue tu culpa, Devon…

-Nadie me obligo a hacerlo y tengo que ser sincera contigo…No se que pensarás de mi después de esto pero…Creo que siento algo por él y entenderé si después de esto no quieres ir al baile contigo, pero tu y yo prometimos siempre decirnos la verdad y creí que tu debías saber esto.

-Te entiendo y mi invitación aun sigue en pie-sonrío Troy un poco confundido. Darla lo abrazó.

Ryan practicaba el vals con una de sus compañeras de clase, cuando su celular empezó a sonar.

-RYAN!! –una voz del otro lado del teléfono grito, pero después de eso Ryan, no pudo entender nada, porque la voz se había perdido entre un fuerte llanto.

-Quieres tranquilarte!!-intento calmarla Ryan con voz queda.-No puedo ayudarte si no dejas de llorar. Respira-luego de respirar junto con su hermana continuo- Sharpay que pasa?.

Sharpay empezó a contarle la historia desde el principio, aunque alteró y omitió algunas partes que no le convenía que su hermano supiera.

-Tienes que ayudarme!! Ryan estoy desesperada- Y después volvió a llorar.

-Tranquilízate, voy para allá en este mismo momento, no tardare- Se despidió de su hermana y subió a su auto.

Cuando Ryan llegó ala Jefatura de Policía, el Oficial lo miró y le hizo una seña para que se acercara. Sharpay veía todo desde su celda y no podía esperar la hora para poder irse de aquel lugar. Luego de un rato unguardia de seguridad se dirigió hasta Sharpay y abrió la puerta muy lentamente, o al menos eso fue lo que le pareció a ella, porque creia tener una eternidad ahí encerrada. Cuando llegaron a su casa Sharpay estaba que echaba fuego por los ojos


	16. Chapter 16

Hola

Hola!! Como están?? Yo retrasada con los capítulos como siempre S, pero desde la semana pasada empecé a escribir el capitulo de hoy, creo que últimamente he abandonado por completo el fic y de hecho no había pensado en él, pero bueno aquí esta el nuevo episodio, espero que les guste tanto como a mi. Dejen REVIEW, ok?

XOXO

--

**NECESITO UN MASAJE****!!**

-Sharpay!! Tenemos que hablar.

-Creo que tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar- dijo la chica rubia y siguió caminando. Darla la siguió.

-Pues yo creo que si- contesto deteniéndola de un brazo.

-Suéltame- Sharpay subió la voz amenazadoramente.

-Se que hice mal y no medí las consecuencias, lo siento mucho.-Sharpay pudo notar en aquella chica el sentimiento de arrepentimiento, pero no iba a perdonarle lo que le hizo.

-No acepto disculpas.

-Sharpay, esto es por el bien de todos, falta 1 semana para el fin de cursos y…

-Me humillaste frente a todos y escúchame bien Darla Scavo, te juro que te voy a destruir.

-No creo que puedas hacer más daño del que ya hiciste, que no lo vez? Es tu última oportunidad de cambiar.

-A mi nadie me pone un ultimátum, Sharpay Evans siempre hace sus propias reglas.-Darla no podía creer porque Sharpay no se daba por vencida, insistía en terminar con el pie izquierdo su ultimo año de Secundaria.

-Por eso no tienes amigos.

-Que dijiste?-La princesa del hielo estaba furiosa- Claro que tengo amigos!!

-No lo creo, todos en East High te temen por la clase de persona que eres.

-Ya basta!! Yo penseque en unos minutos más y con un poco de suplicas tuyas, volveríamos amigas…-Darla interrumpió

-Suplicas?-rió incrédula- te equivocas, parece que no me conoces lo suficiente, yo nunca haría algo así. Acepto que no estuvo bien lo que te hice, pero tu tienes más cosas por las que deberías arrepentirte que yo. Y sabes que? Mejor me voy, no quiero armar un escándalo aquí. ¡¡Princesa del Hielo!!- Y una vez más Sharpay se quedo con las ganas de descargar todo su odio contra ella.

La Señora Darbus seguía afinando los detalles del concierto que se daría un día anterior al baile de graduación, para definir al ganador del concurso, algunos estaban algo tensos porque sería la primera vez que actuarán ante el público, ya que Sharpay siempre acaparaba todos los puestos posibles con tal de durar más tiempo arriba del escenario, pero después de la disputa que tuvieron Darla y Sharpay por la mañana, el ensayo en casa de la Princesa del Hielo no fue nada agradable.

-Kelsie, Taylor, Martha y Gabriella, salga YA!! Del vestidor-Ordenó Sharpay y una vocecita salió de dentro de él.

-Esto es horrendo.

-Que?-pregunto Sharpay fingiendo indignación- esos vestuarios son la ultima moda en París y fueron demasiado costosos.

-Es que…

-Mi padre gasto una fortuna en ellos deberían estar agradecidas de su caridad, AHORA PÓNGANSELOS!!

-Basta!!- Gabriella salio enfadada y algo molesta del vestidor y le dio el vestuario a Sharpay en las manos.- No estoy dispuesta a seguir escuchándote y a usar tus ridículos disfraces, si tanto te gustan, porque tu no tienes uno?

-Pero como te atreves?- Sharpay estaba furiosa.

-Si Sharpay, se acabo, no me importa reprobar, pero no puedo seguir así.

-Ni yo!!-salio Taylor tomado valor, seguida de Kelsie y Martha

-Nosotras tampoco!!- Y una a una fueron poniendo en las manos de Sharpay los vestuarios.

-No pueden hacerme esto, después de todo lo que he hecho por ustedes- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir en medio de una rabieta. Gabriella se detuvo al escuchar aquello.

-Más bien creo que nos haz hecho perder el tiempo, esto debería ser divertido y en equipo, es nuestro último trabajo. Y no solo tú deberías estar en el escenario y nosotras no deberíamos ser bailarinas solo por 5 segundos-Después de esto las 4 amigas salieron de la habitación.

-MAMÁ!!- grito Sharpay, maldiciendo a cualquier cosa que se encontraba a su paso- NECESITO UN MASAJE!!.

Taylor, Gabriella, Kelsie y Martha caminaban por la calle, muy cerca de la casa de Sharpay, cuando un deportivo rojo se detuvo frente a ellas.

-Hola!! Que hacen por aquí, pensé que no les gustaba juntarse con Sharpay y Ryan-bromeo- Necesitan que las lleve?- Era la persona a quien menos quería ver Gabriella en ese momento, pero no contaba con que sus amigas respondieran antes que ella.

-Estábamos en la casa de los Evans, pero…Más bien que haces tu aquí?-pregunto Taylor

-Yo?... no me esperaba esa pregunta, jajajaja. En realidad iba camino a casa de Troy, mi casa esta muy cerca de aquí. Las llevo?

-Sii!!- contestaron a coro Kelsie y Martha, luego subieron de inmediato al auto, así que Gabriella no tuvo alternativa y subió junto con sus amigas al deportivo rojo.

-Estábamos ensayando en casa de Sharpay, pero resulta que ahora no tenemos trabajo final para la señora Darbus- rápidamente Martha empezó con la historia de la pelea en aquella casa, ella estaba emocionada de ir en el carro de Darla y lo mejor hablar con ella.

-Que mal, lo lamento por ustedes chicas y también siento pena por Sharpay, creo que hoy noha sido su día.

-Probablemente- dijo Gabriella con enfado- Como vas con la presentación?

-No muy bien- después de un silencio corto Darla continuo-De hecho no tengo nada preparado- fue en ese momento que Darla tuvouna idea- Trabajemos juntas, quieren?

Taylor, Kelsie y Martha casi gritaron aceptando trabajar con la chica más popular de East High.

-Gabriella, que dices tu?-Kelsie, Martha, Taylor y Darla la miraron, acaso eso era un complot? A decir verdad no tenía razón para estar molesta con Darla, después de todo no era culpa de ella que Troy la prefiriera.


	17. Chapter 17

Hola

Hola!! Como están?? Bueno espero que bien, pues aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste, porque en lo personal a mi me encanto, y bueno creo que el final esta muy cerca. DEJEN REVIEWS.

Por cierto próximamente empezaré a escribir un fic de Gossip Girl, por si les interesa el drama, jajajaja

XOXO

--

**IRÁS AL BAILE CONMIGO?**

Ryan nadaba en la piscina de su casa cuando fue interrumpido.

-Ryan!! Tenemos que hablar!! Ya te enteraste que Gabriella y Darla formaron un nuevo equipo? Tenemos que impedir que ganen.

-Sabes Sharpay?, estoy harto de todo esto-Sharpay lo miro confundida.

-De que hablas?

-No voy a ayudarte a sabotear a nadie más, si de verdad quieres ganar, esfuerzate-Ryan se veía muy convencido.

-Que?, pero tu y yo siempre…-Sharpay estaba que hechaba humo

-Se acabo, te he ayudado bastante y por ti he tenido muchos problemas.

-Que clase de problemas? Yo nunca…

-Te equivocas, gracias a tu Darla ya ni siquiera quiere hablarme-Ni siquiera esto conmovió a Sharpay.

-Oh vamos!! Encontrarás a alguien mucho mejor, ella nunca será para ti.

El día del concurso, todos estaban muy nerviosos en especial Kelsie.

-Chicas creo que no podré hacerlo, tengo nauseas…-Tenía la cara bastante pálida.

-Anímate Kelsie lo harás bien-Martha intento animarla.

-Tu hiciste los arreglos, que podrías salir mal?-cuestiono Taylor.

-Ese es el problema, yo hago arreglos, música, letras… pero no salgo al escenario.

-No es momento para arrepentirte…-Darla fue interrumpida.

-Oh tal vez si-sonrío Sharpay saliendo de la cortina de un lado- Kelsie, ambas sabemos que no lo lograrás, dejame tu lugar-sonrio maliciosamente.

-No creo que sea posible, no sabes la letra, ni la coreografía-intervino Gabriella.

-Gabriella, te olvidas que yo soy una artista profesional-haciendo énfasis en esto ultimo

-Sharpay, que es lo que te propones? Arruinar nuestra presentación-Darla no entendia que tramaba Sharpay, aunque suponía que nada bueno- Y como lo haz dicho, tu eres una artista profesional, no actuarías con unas novatas como nosotras.

-Chicas, creo que deberíamos dejar que Sharpay cante, lo hará mejor que yo-Kelsie parecía desesperada.

-Que dices Kelsie?

-Por favor-Kelsie suplicaba- Yo no estoy prepara para esto, lo harían por mi?-Taylor, Martha, Gabriella y Darla se miraron sin saber que hacer.

-Enséñale la coreografía Martha, pero todo esto es por Kelsie- Darla no sonó muy convencida. Sharpay sonrío, porque su nuevo plan estaba funcionando.

Uno a uno los alumnos de la señora Darbus hicieron su presentación, y al parecer todos se habían esforzado bastante, pero 5 minutos antes de la presentación, Devon entro al camerino.

-Darla!! Ven rápido-Devon parecía apurado.

-Saldremos en 5 minutos.

-Es urgente!!- por lo que Gabriella pudo notar en verdad era algo importante- Hola Gaby!!

-Hola!!. Darla creo que deberías ir-Darla asintió y salio con Devon, pasaron los 5 minutos y Darla todavía no regresaba.

-Que vamos a hacer?-Taylor estaba preocupada.

-Creo que a Darla le dio miedo, pero eso no debe detenernos-Sharpay sonreía.

-Deberíamos esperarla-Gabriella sonaba nerviosa.

-El show debe continuar, que nunca han escuchado eso-Sharpay empezaba a molestarse.

-Creo que Sharpay tiene razón- Taylor miró a las chicas preocupadas.

-Pero…-Kelsie no sabía que hacer. En ese momento entro la señora Darbus muy molesta.

-Ya las llame una vez al escenario, que es lo que pasa?-las miro seriamente.

-Es que…-Gabriella intento explicarle que Darla tuvo una emergencia, pero Sharpay intervino.

-Estamos listas señora Darbus, puede presentarnos.

-Muy bien, pero que sea la ultima vez que… Oh solo háganlo bien- La señora Darbus salió y Gabriella detuvo a Sharpay.

-No estamos listas, Darla no esta aquí y…

-Si no salimos la señora Darbus nos reprobará, y no creo que eso te ayude para entrar a la Universidad.

-Y quien hará la parte de Darla?-Gabriella estaba preocupada.

-Acaso no es obvio, la única que podría hacerlo son yo-Sharpay sonrío con malicia.

-Hay que terminar esto lo más rápido posible-Martha salio al escenario.

-Solo espero que Darla vuelva pronto-Taylor dio una ultima mirada al camerino y salio detrás de Martha. Gabriella y Kelsie se armaron de valor y salieron juntas. Gabriella respiró profundamente y tomo su lugar, después de unos minutos la pista empezó a sonar, sentía un frío intenso que le recorría por la espalda y la piel se le empezaba a erizar, era como aquella vez en la 2° prueba para el musical, pero ahora Troy no estaba con ella para darle ánimos, estaba lista para volver a cantar en público? O debería salir corriendo en ese instante?

-_Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister-_Sharpay y Taylor empezaron con el coro.

Darla solo veía a las chicas desde lo alto, sabía que tenía que darse prisa sino quería que todo se arruinara, cuando terminara la canción.

Era el turno de Gabriella, estaría lista para hacerlo, para cantar frente a todo?

Darla estuvo a punto de resbalar de la escalerilla y caer desde una gran altura, pero Devon la sostuvo.

-Estas bien?-pregunto el chico sujetándola del brazo.

-Creo que si-sonrío nerviosa- son las zapatillas.

-Bien-Devon sonrío- Creo que es tu turno, demuéstrale a East High que también puedes cantar.

-Pero como bajaré? No llegaré a tiempo…

-Sostente de la cuerda y te bajare lentamente-Devon lucía muy tranquilo.

-Estas loco? Moriré-Era la primera vez que Devon veía a Darla asustada.

-Pensé que por ser porrista te encantaban las alturas.

-Bromeas? Les tengo pánico-después de esto Darla recordó que debía bajar y cantar- No se que hago aquí hablando contigo, debería buscar la manera de bajar y…-fue interrumpida por un beso, que además de ser extraño, fue dulce y sutil.

-Confías en mi?-sonrío Devon y Darla asintió con la cabeza- Sujétate.

Después de la última estrofa que canto triunfalmente Gabriella, tocaba el turno de Darla, quien solo observaba a Martha y a algunas de sus amigas porritas con una espectacular coreografía, desde arriba.

-_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir_- Sharpay había empezado a cantar, pero después se escucho una segunda voz que Gabriella y Taylor reconocieron de inmediato, era Darla, pero de donde venía su voz? Ella no estaba en el escenario, de repente vieron que venía bajando sonriente. Sharpay tuvo que dejar de cantar. Cuando terminaron su presentación todo East High estaba de pie, incluyendo a la señora Darbus. Pero para Sharpay eso todavía no terminaba, le guiño el ojo a una de sus amigas y esta tiro de una cuerda y de ella cayó pintura roja, caía por los aires cuando las chicas se percataron de eso, aunque sabían que era muy tarde, su vestuario estaría arruinado en solo unos segundos.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!-se escucho un grito en todo el auditorio y después todos estaban hundidos en interminables carcajadas. Sharpay estaba bañada en pintura roja de pies a cabeza y no tuvo opción más que salir corriendo del escenario, luego de unos instantes Gabriella, Darla, Martha,Taylor y Kelsie salieron de ahí, todavía con risas de oreja a oreja.

-Eso fue genial, lo admito-Taylor no podía contener la risa.

-Lo más increíble que alguien le haya hecho a Sharpay-Martha miraba al escenario manchado de pintura.

-Y pensar que pudimos ser nosotras-Gabriella tambien estaba feliz.

-Créame Sharpay la ha pasado bastante mal estos últimos días-Darla río y luego seria dijo-Solo espero que no arruine la graduación.

Las chicas recogieron sus cosas, pero Gabriella y Darla se quedaron atrás y antes de que abandonaran el camerino, Devon apareció de nuevo.

-Entonces-respiro hondo-Irás conmigo al baile?

-Devon-Darla hizo una pausa- le prometí a Troy que iría con él- estaba apenada y cuando Gabriella escucho esto quedo destrozada, suponía que Troy iría con Darla, pero confirmarlo la ponía muy mal. Darla quiso remediar la situación- Pero bailare contigo-sonrío con dulzura. Esto hizo que Devon se sintiera mejor.

-Bien, nos veremos mañana- Devon sonrío y abrazo a Darla- Por cierto Felicidades, lo hicieron muy bien-dirigiéndose a las 2 y luego salio del camerino.

-Gabriella, voy a la casa de Troy, tu casa queda de camino, te llevo-sonrío

-No gracias, esperare a mis padres.

-Bueno,los saludas Demi parte, te veo mañana en el baile.

-Creo que no iré-Gabriella parecía triste.


End file.
